The Broken Heart
by Sabrina Cullen Landis
Summary: When Nessie goes to high school one afternoon, everything seems just fine. Until she meets Lewis. He's smart, he's sweet, and best of all, he's gorgeous! It suddenly turns out that Jacob isn't the one she loves after all...
1. Beautiful Boy

**A/N:** _Nessie meets Susie at Forks high school and Susie tells Nessie about something that she saw in the woods that day. Nessie also meets a boy that she may be love with the first time she laid eyes on him._

_Please, please, please post your reviews they really make me happy! The begging is slow but just give it a chance! Thanks!_

**POV: **_Nessie_

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Nessie POV:_

My phone began to make a loud piercing noise, too low to hear for human ears, but what seemed like a bomb exploding to me. I pulled it out of my pocket at vampire speed and quickly scanned through it.

_Nessie, _it read,_ met me in the bathroom right now! I need to tell you something! _I hated it when Susie would text me in class like this. It was really annoying and irritating. I raised my hand high above my head.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen?" Mrs. Woodroom asked as I was about to get up, her gruff voice echoing through the room.

"Can I go to the bathroom? I really need to go." She began to roll her eyes and slowly nodded her head, moving her white snow hair from side to side. Probably thinking how 'irresposible I was.' I rushed out into the hallway and ran to the bathroom in a heartbeat.

"Susie?" I asked curiously as I appeared in the doorway. I knew she was there, I could her heartbeat, but I needed to act casual of course.

She appeared at the end of the room cautiously moving her blond hair from side to side. My throat burned slightly as I walked toward her, but I ignored it. I was in control, not my thirst.

"Nessie? Is that you?" She asked barely over a whisper as she peered around the corner, her ocean blue eyes shimmering.

I quickly answered her, wanting to hurry and get this over with already,"Of course it's me." She pranced across the room, ready to tell me her news.

"Sorry to bring you out here, but I needed to tell you something, something important," she could see the urgency in my eyes and quickly moved on.

"OK, I'm really freaking out right now. I just saw in the woods--"

I hissed,"What were you doing out there? You could be expelled if they found you out there!"

She nodded and whispered, "I know, I know. But I wanted to get some fresh air you know? You get like that too, being trapped in a room all day." I could tell that this just went in her ear and out the other.

"Anyway, I saw a regular women in the forest; pale, short--and get this, she had red eyes! Can you believe it, _red_!" I gulped loudly, I didn't know it was going to be _this_ serious.

"Then, she suddenly attacked this--this deer, or something! Nessie, it could have been a person that she attacked for all I know!"

I shook my head and laughed nervously, "Susie, yeah, right. You have an interesting imagination about things, I'll call you next weekend, okay? I have to go and get back to class, you know how Mrs. Woodroom is." I immediately raced out the door, without a backwards glance. What if it was Mom, or Esme, or maybe even Alice. What if it was someone else? I forced that memory out of my mind, not wanting to think about it. I ran and kept on running. My converse hitting the floor softly as I raced across the hall to Mrs. Woodroom's room. I rounded a corner and suddenly felt something slightly bounce off my chest. Did I bump into someone? I couldn't tell.

I carefully skipped around the corner and saw a guy, about my age, on the ground. I rushed toward him and knelt by his side. My jaw suddenly dropped wide open. All my problems suddenly disappeared when I saw his perfect face. His hair was a chocolate brown, his eyes seemed like darkness, a pure black, reminding me of Jacob. His skin had a foul smell to it, but it smelled like heaven anyway, he looked like Native American, but more beautiful. His nose was wrinkled in distaste but I didn't mind, it probably wasn't even me. Even his heartbeat sounded like a musical beat. My throat was burning obnoxiously, and I didn't even notice, like it was never even there.

It took me a while to realize that I was beginning to hyperventilate. The world began to spin violently, like I was in a tornado. My eyes scanned my spinning world for anything for support, anything. I span out of control and started falling to the ground. Before I could break the floor itself from the force of my fall, I felt some warm hands around my chest. I gave a soft gasp and felt myself flying forward. Once I was up straight, I realized who it was, it was the beautiful boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned, melodic voice. I felt blush sweep across my face.

"Yeah," I stuttered,"I'm--fine--yeah, I'm good." He chuckled slightly, his teeth were a pure milky white.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to walk to class with you or something? Maybe the nurse?" I shook my head. Nurses meant needles, and I hated those. He saw my cheeks turn a shade of green and shook his head.

"No, I think you should go, really. You don't look so good," he said, his face concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Are you okay?" He nodded softly staring deeply into my eyes.

"Sorry about that, by the way," I choked out. He gave me a breath-taking smile and picked up my stuff, which I dropped when I fell. He handed it to me and I could feel is warm, very warm temperature. He shuddered by the coolness of my skin as I picked my books from his strong hold.

He stared at me gently and asked, "What's your name?"

I quickly answered, "Renemsee, but most people call me Ness--" He interrupted me, "Yeah, yeah, I heard of you, you're with the Cullen's. My name's Lewis--do you want to come to my birthday party? I'm turning 18 soon, on November 3. You can come it you want. 226 Riverbed Rd at 6:00 sharp." I my head bobbed up and down eagerly. 226 Riverbed Rd was locked inside my brain.

"OK, I'll see ya later, I have to get to class," I stuttered again. Gosh...I hated it when I did that.

I slowly waved at him, not wanting to leave. Not wanting ever to leave. He waved back, his smile slowly fading, replaced by a tight grimace. Maybe he felt the same about me. I hoped so. I took a long deep glance at this angel that stood before me, Lewis, and his eyes stared deeply back upon me.

* * *

**Hope you love it! : )**


	2. Just Alice

**A/N:** _Nessie is getting ready to go to Lewis's birthday while you learn some interesting things about Alice_

_Please post your reviews! They make me happy! I have a poll so please vote! Thanks! :)_

**POV: **_Nessie_

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Nessie POV:_

"Alice? Can you bring me down that pink dress and those high heels? The Jimmy Choos, they're up in my closet" I hollered to Alice, who was at the top of the stairway. Unlike my mom, I had fashion in my blood, probably from Alice. Though she wasn't blood related to me, I thought of her as my aunt, maybe even an older sister. She pranced down to me with a satin pink dress and a ribbon in her hands along with the high, _high _heels. Her spiky hair bobbing up and down.

"Here you are Nessie. And...where are you going again?" A worried expression swept across my face, but I immediately erased it away, afraid that she might see it and become suspicious. Not like she already was.

"Alice. Don't you remember? It's the Fall dance at school tonight." She gave me an uneasy look and helped me put the dress on, her topaz eyes showing uncertainty.

"You know,"she began,"if you are actually going somewhere else, Nessie, your father will literally bite my head off if he found out, you understand that right?" A soft snarl ripped out of my chest, I hated it when Alice would do this to me--and the worst part about it was that I knew it was true. I heard a choked giggle behind me. I turned around slowly and shot daggers her way.

"You know, I'm almost 17, not one!"

She gave me the you-think-you're-so-smart look and muttered, "Actually Renemsee, you are only eight." I glared into her sisterly eyes. Ever since she lost Jasper, she'd been this way, completely helpless, completely alone. And she actually was alone, because her gift of sight was completely lost in darkness. Alice even didn't seem as cheerful as usual, either, which I missed _a lot_. Jasper passed about three years ago, ever since then, she would always cry sob-less tears all night and never stop, she still does. I always wondered how Jazz died, I think I was too little to remember, and I missed him too, but I never had the guts to ask, afraid that even more pain will return to her face. I could never bare seeing Alice like that, I just couldn't. It would always feel like someone ripped a hole in my chest, a hole which no one could fix.

I always would begin to feel soft inside when I stared at her like this, glaring, but today was different. I had to act serious and stern.

"Hand me a brush will you?" I replied, ignoring her _funny_ comment about my real age. Luckily my dad wasn't here so he could read my _actual_ plans, instead, he and my mom were out in their cottage doing _stuff_.

Almost all of my family went out hunting, only Alice and Jacob stayed to watch over the eight-year-old. Jacob was down stairs watching a football game, I would say good-bye to him later.

Alice swiftly gave me a brush and skipped away, pretending to be in her room when actually spying on me. I stared at myself in the mirror, reviewing on how I looked. I guess I looked beautiful, sort of, not as beautiful as Rosalie of course but still beautiful. My half human chocolate brown eyes were glistening from the light above. The rose pink dress reflected off the wooden floor, going well with my rosy cheeks. It looked like I was missing something, but what? I scanned my bedroom for anything that I could possibly use. I spotted a soft pink colored ribbon under my bed, hidden from human eyes, but what I could see just fine. I reached out to it and carefully nested it in my hair. I picked the high heels along with it, which Alice left on the ground for me, and snapped them on. Perfect, I was finally complete! I danced out to the hallway to farewell Alice and Jacob when she was actually pretending to examine her nails, I knew it all along.

"Alice?! I knew you were spying on me! What? Did you think I would sneak out the window or something?" She gave a childish giggle and softly kissed my cheek. "Actually Renemsee, that's not what I was doing." She took of the diamond necklace around her neck, the one Jasper gave her on her first wedding day with him, the very first. She told me the story many times. I cocked my head to the side, puzzled. She laughed to herself. Alice placed it softly in my hands.

"I want you to have it," she whispered. I stared at her in horror. My jaw dropped.

"Alice, I can't, I--" But before I even finished my sentence, Alice swooped the necklace out of my grip and carefully around my neck. "I've always loved you like a daughter, Renesmee," she said sweetly,"and you can't change that."

I felt a tear trail down my cheek. I inhaled sharply as I smelled her rose scent, I was crying. She sighed,"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. What am I going to do with you?" She wiped the tear away from my cheek and took a step back to examine me.

"You look absolutely beautiful Renemsee," she softly cooed into my ear. I flushed a little, trying to cool myself down, "I love you Alice, like a sister." I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too Renemsee." I knew if she could cry she would have. I pulled softly away from her grip and turned my back away. "Wait here, Alice. I need to say good-bye to Jake." I murmured to her as I traveled down the stairs. I passed the hallway clock, 5:40, I'll have to hurry. I ran at vampire speed to Jake's side, not wasting any time.

"Jacob? Hello?" He stared at me and smiled a dazzling smile.

"Nessie, you look absolutely amazing. Hey. I never saw that necklace on you before, it goes well with your eyes." I nodded softly ignoring that compliment, "Bye, Jake, love you," and I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, my Nessie, I love you too." He gave me a deep stare full of passion and love, and I loved him too, my best friend..._my_ Jacob

I raced away from Jacob and back to Alice, who was right beside my window waiting for me.

"Sorry about that Alice." She shook her head and gave me a thoughtful stare.

"I still wonder how you can love a dog that way." I laughed with her and reached to her. I pulled her into my back-breaking hug once more and sighed.

"Thanks, Alice. For everything, and don't worry, I'll take care of it." She gave a soft sniffle and I rubbed my hand against her back, trying to soothe her.

"No, Nessie. Thank you," She replied through sniffles. I slightly pulled away from her and drifted to the window and gave her a long glance. She slowly smiled at me once again, her skin turning into diamonds from the moons reflection. I gracefully jumped out of my window and onto the ground, landing on the balls of my feet. I stared up at the window to search for her, but Alice was already out of sight.

_

* * *

_

_Thank you sooooo much for the comments, Love you all!_


	3. More than just a Party

**A/N:** _Nessie is going to Lewis's and surprising things happen_

_Please, for me, post your reviews! And please vote at my poll, I really, really need it! Lol. Thanks!_

**POV: **_Nessie_

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Nessie POV:_

I weaved in and out of the forest non-stop. I couldn't believe someone could run this fast, even a vampire, with high heels on. Luckily I didn't have this gene from my mom or I would literally slam into trees.

While I was running, I put a hand on Alice's necklace. I promised her I would take care of it, I never break my promises.

I began to repeat the address, again and again in my mind; 226 Riverbed Rd. 226 Riverbed Rd. I was afraid I might tear my almost perfect dress, it was Alice's so if I ruined it I would be killed. But I guess Alice will have to kill me, because that didn't matter to me now.

Lewis's beautiful face was locked into my mind, his perfect eyes, his gorgeous figure, that's all that matters now. Gosh, he was so beautiful. I wonder if Mom and Dad felt this way about each other all the time. They would have to be, since they're practically glued to each others hips 24-7!

My eyes suddenly widened. I remembered looking and the clock at home and seeing 5:40, and it must be about 5:50 now! Only ten minutes left? And it takes about 30 minutes to get there!

I immediately pushed myself harder, faster. I could feel the air whooshing in my face, my muscles flexing, but never growing tired. This was truly the fastest I've ever gone! I was betting that the ribbon that I put in my hair was probably out by now, but I didn't care.

I pushed myself even harder, faster. I began to come out of the woods and came to a neighborhood full of mansions, just like home. Where was I? There were never this many mansions in Forks! I must have gone out of Washington, I must have! I felt a wave of pride wash over me for about a half a second then I remembered why I came here in the first place.

I searched for 226 on each of the enormous houses. 224, 225, 226! Here I was! It was amazing, not as amazing as the 17-year-old boy inside-now 18-but still amazing. The house was almost a glass house, with wood covering almost all the parts around it. Columns rose like buildings up to the highest point of the immense house. It looked like our house, almost, just not the same feeling. I nervously jumped toward it and scanned my dress for any smudge of dirt, I was clean. I forgot that I was holding the necklace, and slowly released my grip, my knuckles were a bright red from holding it so hard. I hesitantly rang the doorbell and within seconds, Lewis answered it. I blushed as he held the door for me. Every time I saw him, though I only saw him twice now, I was in total awe. A few seconds ticked by.

"Um...hello? Do you want to come inside?" He said to me like I was an alien from Mars. I completely turned a bright flush of red as I came inside.

_What was with me?_ My heels clanked against the hard, marble floor as I came in.

"Thanks, I'm such an idiot." He chuckled slightly under his breath. I slowly sighed and looked around his house. It was a master piece! The house was bigger in the inside, if that were possible. The highest point to me seemed like where all the gods rested. Esme would fall in love with this place if I showed it to her. If I would ever show her. I stared into his deep eyes and began to realize that something wasn't right.

"Where is everyone?" I asked in sudden confusion.

"Oh," he sighed as if he forgot, "they're in the theater watching a movie. They'll be out shortly." I let my ears range out all around the house. Scanning each and every room for a heartbeat, a breath. Yes, everyone was in the theater possibly watching a movie.

"So... Lewis. Tell me about yourself. I only met you once!" I said jokingly. He shrugged his shoulders and laughed,"Yeah, I guess you're right!" He paused for a second as he stared at me. "Did I forget to mention, you look gorgeous?" I giggled and a deep blush filled my face.

"No," I murmured through blushes. He stopped staring at me and moved on,"So you're probably wondering why you had to drive for a while--"

I interrupted him,"Oh, I know this might sound stupid, but...where are we?" He gave me a startled look and replied casually," Arago, Oregon."

_That far, huh? _

"By the way, I think your house is amazing!" He gave me that breath-taking grin once more. It took me a while to realize that I was beginning to hyperventilate. The world began to spin wildly. I stumbled and he caught me in is warm, warm arms. He smiled once more to himself. It was just like the beginning, the first time we met.

I stared at his beautiful face and started to kiss him with strength and passion. He kissed me back, harder. I could have stayed like this forever, forever. Him holding me close to me, his warm protecting arms. I began to feel a fireball in my throat, but I held on. He tasted foul, but I couldn't stop, no one could stop me. I gripped his hair tightly as he put his arms on my neck, pulling me closer. I kissed him harder, stronger. My breathing came out in short gasps and my heart began to pound. I listened to his, and it mirrored mine. I felt a tremor roll down his spine, but I ignored it.

I flashed my eyes open to see his staring back. His deep, midnight black eyes shinning in the moonlight. He reminded me of Jacob. _My_ Jacob

I suddenly pulled away from his hold. "I'm sorry, I need to go--I'm sorry." He looked confused. "But---"

"Nessie!"

"I'm sorry," I repeated as I left him in darkness.

* * *

**What will happen now?! : 0 Find out in the next chapters!**


	4. Running from Pain

**A/N:** _Nessie passes out (and yes half-human vampires can pass out) and Jacob finds her_

_REVIEW! They make me really happy! :) And please vote on my poll, I need them! Thanks_

**POV: **_Nessie_

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Nessie POV:_

Whenever I thought of Jacob, I thought of love and friendship. He was my best friend, and one of the best. Whenever I need him, he is always by my side shielding me from anything that may cause me harm. He was there when I was little, to protect me with his big, strong hands. He was there, he was always there, _always_. He was there to love and care for me when I needed love and care. I love Jacob, but sometimes he can be over protective, I mean _over protective_, but I still love him with my whole, entire heart. But when I went to Lewis's that night, and he kissed me, and I kissed him back. I saw Jacob in Lewis's eyes, it was like I was kissing him instead. And that just didn't seem right to me...

**

* * *

**

I ran with all my might. I didn't stop, I would never stop. I hated this, I wanted to be home in my family's arms. I ran faster, and faster pushing my muscles to the ultimate test. My breath began to come out in short bursts. My cheeks became a hot red from the wind rushing against my face. My arms were beginning to feel sweaty and limp, like they were rubber hoses instead of strong vampire arms. My heart was pounding against my chest like a motor.

_Mom, I need you...Jacob...my Jacob. Help me..._

Everything went black.

**

* * *

**

I faintly heard something, or someone, mumble to me, or that's who I thought it was to. I slowly tossed around, clearly uncomfortable on the wet ground. My eyes were closed tightly. I softly groaned as I lumbered onto my back.

"Nessie? Are you awake?" The mysterious man sounded concerned. "Nessie?" I finally understood who it was, it was _my_ Jacob, cradling my limp body tightly against his sun skin temperature.

"Jacob?" I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"Nessie? Oh, thank God!" My eyes slowly fluttered open. I stared into his black eyes, his face looked pained and scared.

"Jake, you don't have to worry, I'm fine--" He interrupted me with almost rage in his eyes. "No, you're not...where were you?" I bit my lower lip, my jaw slowly tightened.

_How could I tell him? How?_

"I told you," I answered back not looking at him,"I was at the dance." He shook his head angrily. "No, you weren't. You were somewhere else, where?"

I looked around uneasily trying to figure out a good explanation. My eyes brightened with glee. "I was with Susie," I told him calmly,"we went to the mall and--drank..."

"What?! Is that why you were here?! You were drunk, passed out?! Do you know what could have happened to you?! You could have been killed!" I shook my head sadly, as if ashamed in myself. "I'm sorry Jake, so sorry..."

_I couldn't believe he actually bought that!_ Instead of walking away furiously, he picked me up in his strong arms and carried me home, running in werewolf speed. "Jake? Is Mom and Dad home?" I asked in a worried tone. He looked at me admirably and started to hold back a laugh.

"What?" I almost yelled at him. He immediately snapped out of it as he saw my reaction and and said calmly,"Wait to they hear about this, Nessie. They are going to be pissed!" I gulped loudly.

He stared at me worriedly again as he heard my gulp and cooed in my ear,"Don't worry, I'll protect you, they won't hurt you." I stared at him annoyingly and said sternly,"Jake, they're my parents. I'm not afraid of them, even though they might kill me, I still love them, always."

He nodded his head solemnly,"I know, I just love you so much I was worried about you. So I decided to look for you yesterday..." I stared into those deep eyes once more and sighed,"I love you too, Jake." He grinned that grin that would take my mom's breath away, and it took mine too.

I shuddered softly by the freezing air. "Are you cold?" He asked as it began to sprinkle with rain. I nodded softly my teeth chattering loudly onto each other. He skittered to a stop and knelt down onto the ground. He took off his long-sleeved shirt, and wrapped it around my chest. Of course I was trying to ignore him and think of my family and what they were going to do with me, but he was very distracting with his shirt off. I giggled softly to myself as Jake started to run at werewolf speed once again. He must have heard me, because he was smiling to himself. He stared down at me and said softly,"Ness, you don't look so good, are you sure you're okay?" He must have noticed that my face turned into a light shade of green.

I whispered back to him,"Yeah, I'm good, don't worry about it." He nodded his head and stared out into the dark, quickly weaving in and out of the trees. I could see how concerned he was in his eyes so I must not be a great liar.

"We're here," Jake said, almost nervously. I stared ahead of me and saw my whole family waiting inside, probably waiting in the living room. Each of them had a expression on each of their faces; pain, anger, sadness, more pain. Except Emmett, he was always smiling. I gulped again as we slowly went inside as the smell of lavender and honey began to fill the room.


	5. Seven Angry Vampires

_I know, this is a short chapter, but I've been busy with school. More chapters coming soon! Reviews make me happy! : )_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Edward POV:_

I stared ahead, seeing my Nessie in that _dog's_ arms. "What happened?" I said through clenched teeth as Jacob carefully set her down on her feet. I saw Nessie look nervously around and turn her head to Jacob.

_Should I tell them?_

Jacob nodded slowly, not even taking his eyes off us. It was as if Jacob knew what her thoughts were just by her expression, probably so.

Nessie shook her head as if to shake something off. "Alice? Can you please come here..." She said softly as she stared down at her shoes. Alice was behind Emmett's large figure, as if hiding. She danced to Nessie, though Alice could hear just fine across the room, I think Nessie wanted to address her first. I began to scan Jacob's and Nessie's thoughts for any clues on why _my_ daughter was missing for a day.

_How am I going to tell them--they're going to kill me!_

_I was so worried about her, she's definitely not going to go anywhere for a very long time unless she tells me first_

I found nothing that could be useful.

"Alice... I'm sorry about the dress..." Alice's eyes grew wide as she observed the remains of her satin, used to be glittering, dress. All that was left was holes and tears, it was so bad that _we _couldn't even fix it. It's a shame, that was one of Alice's favorites. Alice just smiled and replied gently,"I was only worried about you. Now please, tell us..." This was unusual for Alice, usually she would go bouncing off the walls. Nessie looked around curiously and took a deep sigh not even looking at us.

"Nessie, tell us dear," Esme said in her sweet motherly tone. I saw Bella's gold eyes stare worriedly at her daughter, _our_ daughter. I gripped her hand, hoping to reassure her. She squeezed back. "Everything will be okay, I promise," I whispered into Bella's ear, hoping it will calm her down. If only Jazz was here...

"Okay, everyone...Dad, Mom?" Nessie began,"I'll tell you, just don't kill me or rip my arms off."

Bella softly nodded,"Tell us angel, we will never, _ever_ hurt you..." Nessie smirked at her and Bella smiled a dazzling smile back. If I had a heart, it would have stopped beating right then and there.

"Instead--instead of going to the Fall dance, like I told Alice, I went--I went out with Susie and--drank---"

"Nessie? How could you? Do you know how worried we were? You were gone for a whole day! You could have been killed!" I roared at her.

She nodded her head sadly and stared down once more at the ground. Bella scowled in my direction, she went by Nessie's side and comforted her, rubbing her hand against her back. Booming laughter filled the walls instantly,_ Emmett_. I hissed and bent down into a low defensive crouch toward Emmett, ready to spring. Rose growled menacingly and got ready, protecting Emmett. Carlisle just forced Esme behind him, this was the only violence Carlisle ever seemed to do. Jacob immediately phased into a large wolf and growled in response, much to quick for even vampire eyes to see, thank God. Alice and Emmett were the only one who held their positions. Alice, just looked around casually and ignored me, she sure knew me, temper, temper, temper. Emmett, who just seemed to wonder what was the matter, as if he wasn't even paying attention, probably so...

"Everyone, please? Stop acting like children and lets talk about this," Carlisle said softly as he backed away from Esme to her side, still squeezing her hand tightly. But even his words could not make me calm.

"Emmett, watch yourself," I heard Bella say warningly, shielding Nessie from the violence as well. I growled again. "Emmett, another smart move from you and you might loose a limb, you got that?" I said through clenched teeth. I saw Emmett nod quickly as I straightened up and turned back to Carlisle,"Thank you," I said, still bristled from head to toe in deep angry. Carlisle just nodded with a twinkle in his eye, happy to stop the violence. Rose still held her position in front of Emmett, still ready to set loose her cannon, her. I completely ignored her posture and went back to scanning everyone's thoughts.

_Rose- He better not move an inch or he. Is. Dead._

_Emmett- He was just playing. He would never hurt me! I'm his brother! _I smirked an evil grin at that. "Watch me, Emmett...Just watch me." Emmett looked unsettled by this and was in a crouch as well, just in case. I moved on.

_Alice- I miss him...I miss him so much... _This was all that Alice thought about these days.

_Esme- Emmett better watch himself, Edward is not playing. _I chuckled at this as well

_Carlisle-_ _I need to hunt tomorrow..._

_Jacob- Nessie is staying with me next week, just so I can watch her. _I stared at Jacob and nodded softly, he smiled back upon me, looking completely grateful.

_Renesmee- Hmm..so far so good. Maybe I will live to see tomorrow. _

I was just about to block out the rest of her thoughts when something in the back of her mind confused me. I decided to go deeper to investigate. I immediately froze in shock as the image flooded my mind. There was a boy with a perfect face and black eyes kissing her, _my _daughter. I hissed in total shock.

"Dad? What's wrong?" She asked me, a wave of alarm crossing her face, but she tried to erase it away. I knew her better than that. I began to block out the rest of her thoughts as I unfroze to stare into those chocolate brown eyes, reminding me of my old Bella. "Nessie? When was the last time you went for a hunt?" I said, totally ignoring her question and changing the subject. She began to ponder this as she swept through the images of everything that she did today. Alice, Jacob, and the beautiful boy who she called Lewis. She began to shake her head from side to side. "Come on, let's go," I said sternly, "I need to speak with you."

* * *

_Hope you love it! : )_


	6. the Disappearing Heart

_Please post me your reviews on my story. Reviews make me happy! : ) Sorry it's such a short chapter._

_More chapters coming soon!_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Nessie POV:_

When Dad and I raced past everything at vampire speed, I began to feel worried.

_What if he found out? Oh good God, he must have! _

I felt disapproving by this thought, I wasn't a very good liar... He smirked at that. I scowled in his direction. _Why do I have to ruin everything? _I made a ear-piercing noise as I dung my feet into the ground, leaving a wide hole in the ground, possibly a foot deep. Dad halted to a stop as well and came in front of me in just one second. "Dad---"

"No, Nessie...this is important," he interrupted me, serious again. I shivered. He looked so stern that _I _was a little bit scared.

_He doesn't look mad about the drinking, so what did I do? _

"Nessie," he repeated again.

_What? _

"You went to a boy's house, not to the mall to drink, or whatever. You know me better than that! You lied to me." I bit my lip silently thinking what was coming next, I knew he would figure out the rest of it sooner or later.

"Yeah, I went to a guy's house...so?" I asked getting more annoyed by the second, can't he just kill me and be done with it?

"You. Kissed. Him..." he spat through his teeth. His hands slowly beginning to curl into white, lethal claws.

I froze, completely still. I didn't know I thought _that_ much.

_I know, I know. You're angry at me, and I'm a bad person, I get it. _

"No, Nessie, you don't." He growled even more fiercely.

_Why was he acting like this? _

He suddenly burst out in sudden rage. "Why am I acting like this? Why am I acting--" He suddenly stopped in mid sentence, trying to cool himself down. "You don't know..." he trailed off in instant shock.

I was beginning to fell a bubble of rage form in my chest. "Don't know what?" I said trying to hold back my temper.

He shook his head to himself still in shock. "Have you noticed anything about Jacob lately?" He began,"The way he looks at you, the way he acts around you..."

My head cocked to one side trying to understand his words. I muttered, staring into his eyes in confusion,"Yes, I guess he is--" He interrupted me once more coming toward me and resting his hands gently under my chin. "Nessie, honey? I'm sorry I yelled at you, but this is very important. More than you understand right now." I shook my hand softly as he released his hands from my chin.

"Do you remember anything when you were just a couple of days old, months even?" He began again, still pacing back and forth. I pondered this deeply, searching through any memory I had. My mother, when I first saw her, My family, the Volturi, Susie, the Pack, Jacob-- I stopped there. I knew he was reading my mind at the time.

"Okay, okay...that's good hon. Very good," He muttered to himself once more. My skin changed to a moonlight pale color to a hot red in an instant.

_Why was he asking all these questions? If he's mad at me about Lewis, can't he just tear my head off and be done with is already?_

"Nessie, do you want to know why? Do you _really _want to know?" Dad suddenly burst out, this was so unlike him. If he could have gone red, he would have. I instantly shook my head eagerly, closing my eyes tightly, ready to feel a sharp pain in one of my limbs. I

"Jacob loves you in the way I love Bella! _He loves you_!" I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest as I fell to my knees. It felt like a whole was gaping through me chest, like someone just ripped it open. I hoped it was a limb coming off instead of my whole, heavy heart.


	7. Hidden Secrets

**A/N: **_Edward explains to Nessie about imprinting and Nessie tells Edward about the mysterious nomad Susie saw in the woods that day._

_Please review! It really makes me happy! And please, vote at my poll. Thanks_

**POV: **_Edward_

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Edward POV:_

"He loves you like I love Bella. Jacob loves you!" I shouted. Nessie did not open her eyes, she didn't even move. All of a sudden she immediately started drifting down to the ground. I instantly caught her in the same second and slowly sat on the ground, cradling he tightly in my arms."Nessie?" I practically whispered, afraid that she might vanish just beyond that. "Nessie?" I mumbled again, startled that she did not answer the first time.

_Breathe Edward, breathe. _To cool myself down, I listened to racing beat of her heart. _Thum-Thump-Thum-Thump. That always helped. _After I finally settled down, I decided to be the fatherly figure and investigate by scanning through her thoughts.

_What have I done? What have I done? _It was the same thing over and over.

"Nessie?" I almost shouted, not standing the uncomfortable silence, it killed me too much to see Renemsee this way, it always did. She fluttered her eyes open and gave me a blank stare. She blinked rapidly to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Where am I?" She croaked softly, rubbing her eyes.

"Your--in the woods...you fell unconscious." I stumbled softly. She gave a soft yawn. "_Oh._" She replied as if she lost her memory.

_What happened? _I quickly answered her question,"I told you that--that Jacob loves you with deep, very deep passion." She froze in total shock by this. Her face turned a lighter shade of pale, if that were possible. If I wasn't cradling her body, she would have fell unconscious again. Her eyes immediately overflowed with tears. She began sobbing in my shirt, making it soaking wet.

"Shhh..." I soothed,"everything will be okay." She pulled out of my shirt and gave me a watery glare, her eyes a stinging red. If I could cry, I would have. "No it won't," she said dangerously,"look at what I've done." I shook my head and sighed,"You didn't know..." She eyed me with a puzzled look and began to sniffle.

_Didn't know what? _I chuckled,"You didn't know about Jacob..."

_Yeah, I do... _I gave her a fatherly look and began my story,"When you were born Nessie, everyone was happy, scared, and angry. I--I didn't want you to be born, because..." It was difficult to spit the words out, "because you were killing Bella..." Her eyes immediately turned to large, wide circles. Her jaw dropped. I tried to search her thoughts, nothing. She softly began sobbing in my shirt once more,"I hurt everybody!" She moaned through sobs. I rubbed my hand on her shoulder, feeling her pain.

"Don't worry, Renesmee. It wasn't your fault. I will always love you, no matter what. And so does everyone else, you know that." She found the function to stop crying, and slowly lifted her head to stare into my topaz eyes. She nodded slowly and buried her head into my shirt. I pulled her closer and rubbed my hand against her back, her skin felt like the sun compared to mine.

"Anyway," I began again, "Jacob felt that way too, but when he saw you he--he imprinted on you." She lifted her head out of my shirt and gave the look when someone thinks your crazy.

I shook my head and chuckled, happy to notice that her eyes were not that stinging red I expected it to be,"You don't know much about werewolves than you think, Nessie." She turned her tight line into a crooked smile, blushing slightly. I was happy to see the old Nessie back.

"See the thing is Nessie, is that werewolves have this thing called imprinting. It doesn't happen to all werewolves, but only a few. It's when a werewolf first sees someone, they immediately fall in love with them. And that's what happened to Jacob, he fell in love with you, in that sort of way."

She stared at me as if I didn't speak. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Jacob didn't use to love you like this. You used to feel the need to protect you, but now--now he just feels more...Actually," I added, "I almost killed him a couple days you were born because he imprinted on you."

Nessie gave a sigh. "But, I don't love him...how could I love my best friend that way?" My lips made a hard line, this is what happened to Bella and Jacob. Now, it was happening to _my_ daughter...

"I love someone else," she sighed softly. I squeezed her closer, not wanting to let her face this alone,"You're going to be with Jacob a couple days, in La Push. He wants to spend sometime with you...Nessie?" She stared into my honey gold eyes once more,"Don't you ever tell him, not ever." She shook her head up and down slowly, but I could tell that this just went in her ear and out the other.

"Dad?" I almost jumped a little that she spoke, I wasn't expecting that. I nodded slowly as I cooled myself down. "A couple weeks ago, Susie told me something, something important..." I urged her with my eyes to continue.

"She was in the woods one day and she saw something....she saw one of _us_...hunting" I completely froze, accidentally dropping Nessie to the freezing ground. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't even think. It wasn't until I heard Renesmee cuss that got me completely awake.

"Dad!"

I focused my eyes on her and scooped her up, ignoring her constant complaining. I ran at vampire speed to the house, weaving through the trees without realizing what I was doing.

Nomads pass through here all the time, but rarely. It's been eight years since a nomad has been here, and we told almost all the nomads, or anyone for that matter, to stay out of our territory. But something was...puzzling about this one.

_How could I not know that someone was here without smelling their scent? How could I not even realize this? _These questions confused me even more, but I would figure them out sooner of later.

As the house appeared, I gradually pushed myself harder. I reached the door in seconds and barged in yelling at the top of my lungs, hoping everyone would understand,"Someone's here!" Sure enough, they did.


	8. Plans

**A/N: **_Edward tells the family about the nomad. The whole family sets out for La Push to drop Nessie off to the 'safe place.'_

_Please review. And yes, I decided to do some of Bella's POV but it will mostly be Nessie's. Now that we got that out of the way, look at my polls!!!_

**POV: **_Nessie, Bella_

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Nessie POV: _

Dad stampeded through the door yelling like it was World War three,"Someones here!" Instantly, everyone was down the stairs, waiting for the news. Mom came by Dad's side in a nanosecond, and pecked at both of our cheeks. He set me carefully down on the floor and Jake picked me up in the same second. His grip was hard and strong, which made me uncomfortable. Now that I knew about Jacob and his feelings about me, I felt differently around him, but I still loved him anyway. Dad gave me a worried glance, apparently reading my thoughts. Surprisingly, I didn't even blush I was too scared.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked urgently in his Doctor tone. Dad looked like he was going to explode with rage.

"Someone--is--here..." Dad said through clenched teeth. Everyone immediately froze in shock. Mom gave a menacing hiss, and Jacob's hands tightened around me, his arms shaking violently. "How--how is that possible? Shouldn't we know?" Esme replied, her eye's were wide with worry. Emmett snorted,"Oh, whoever it is, we can take them--" Rose gave him a dagger stare and nudged his shoulder roughly. Emmett replaced the smile to a tight, serious grimace.

"I don't know...but someone was just hunting, as what Nessie said, not tracking. Unless...unless they were hunting just for the time being. And I don't know how we could not know..." Dad answered, ignoring Emmett's funny, little comment.

Alice replied,"My gift of sight is gone, I understand that, but I have been getting terrible flickers. I think they might have something to do with it."

Dad inhaled a shocked gasp,"Alice! Why haven't you told us about this?"

Alice nodded, ignoring what Dad said,"In these flickers, a wolf is in front of someone. But I can't see who the wolf is, or the person, it's--very puzzling. I think the wolf might be someone from Jacob's tribe, but I'm not sure..." Jacob stopped shaking, and froze, thank goodness. He eyed Alice suspiciously.

"I can take Nessie to La Push. She's much safer there, my pack can protect her. Nessie was going to spend time with me, anyway."

Edward nodded to Jacob,"Okay, while Bella and Jacob take Nessie to La Push, everyone else will search to see where this _someone _went, just to make sure it's not a tracker."

Emmett chuckled,"Hell yeah, baby!" Emmett was always the excited, ready for action type. I giggled in response. Emmett smiled at me and secretly gave me a wink, I giggled again. Rosalie said annoyingly, apparently hearing my giggles and Emmett, "Alright everyone, let's make a plan on how we're going to do this."

* * *

_Bella POV:_

Everyone was in Carlisle's study room talking in serious voices. Edward was instructing everyones post, in case it was someone who was dangerous. I gave Jake a hard stare, he gave me a nod, and handed Nessie to me. This was a hard time for me, and I needed Nessie to be safe and in my arms. Though she was the size of a teenager, she was easily small in weight. I held Renemsee tight to my chest, afraid that she might vanish if I let her go. I listened to the steady rhythm to her heart.

_Thump-Thump-Thump. _This always would cool me down when I was anxious about anything, she never lets me down.

"I love you Nessie," I whispered, too soft for human ears to hear. "I love you too, Mom." She murmured back to me, giving me a loving smile, her dimples showing. God, I loved it when she did that.

She slightly pressed her finger against my neck. Images immediately brushed past my mind; Me, when she first saw me, Jacob, my family, and Edward. _My_ Edward.

I gave a sigh and smiled at her. I loved all these memories, and I could tell she loved them too. I breathed in her scent, it smelled like earth and honey. She buried her head deep into my chest. Though she was 17, in her actual appearance, she was just a child, only eight. I couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. She started sobbing softly into my shirt. Jacob instantly stared at her to make sure she was alright, but she truly wasn't. Jacob had pain in his eyes, knowing that he couldn't do anything about it. Edward came out of the study room and stared down at us. I nodded to him and he slowly maneuvered back, studying Nessie in my arms worriedly.

"Shh...Renesmee...Everything will be okay....Shh..." I cooed to her, hoping it will make everything better. I hated it when she would cry like this, it put everyone through so much pain, but most of all..._me_. And the worst part about it was I couldn't do anything about it, and that hurt me most of all. She lifted her hand out of my shirt through sobs and stared into my eyes. If I could cry, I would have, seeing her like this. I began to feel stuffy and pulled her closer. A couple minutes later, Renesmee fell into a deep sleep. Her soft snoring calmed me down so much I could have fallen asleep also, if I could. She sounded so peaceful, like a soft wind.

Everyone swiftly came out of the office and down to us. Edward softly kissed Nessie's head. I saw Nessie smirk softly and I smiled also. Blush appeared on her face, it was if she knew it was us. Emmett chuckled softly,"The little thing asleep?" I nodded softly, not really paying attention to his question, but to the angel in front of me. Jacob softly nudged my shoulder. I stared at him innocently and realized that they were trying to get my attention. If I could blush, I would have.

"Get ready, hon. We're leaving right now." I pulled Nessie closer to me as I headed toward the door to La Push.


	9. Things Gone Wrong

**A/N: **_(They are going to La Push) Nessie smells humans and well--hunts._

_Please vote at my poll, please! Reviews make me happy! Sorry it took me so long to post, I've been busy! This is the first I've done of Jacob and there might be more. (Notice that I said might) Thanks!_

**POV:** _Nessie and Jacob_

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Nessie POV:_

A cold Winter breeze brushed against my face. I shuddered by the freezing air.

I felt heat return back to my body. I blushed slightly, feeling the softness of the sun skin heat temperature pressed to my body, Jacob. I could tell I was outside by the earthy smell that overwhelmed my nose, the sound of fluttering birds in the distance, their beating hearts. I ranged my ears out ahead to distract me from the cold and my instincts to attack. The sound of a roaring plane overhead high above, the sound of ants hitting the gravel below me, marching in a tight line. The sound of chipmunks playing nosily in an oak tree. I heard the steady rhythm of feet soundlessly hitting the ground. Their slow, soundless breathing.

I concentrated on the rhythm of Jake's thudding heart. _Thump-Thump-Thump. _I slowly began to slowly fall back to a deep sober. I felt a soft Jacoby kiss on my forehead, I blushed immediately with a soft smile. I heard a menacing hiss behind me in response.

_Dad, cool it. _I hoped he heard that. He was getting out of hand. My breathing slowly began to even out once more as I let my animal instincts kick in.

I let my nose discover secret hidden places between cracks, letting myself smell for miles and miles. I smelled the honey and milk scent close by, I knew that smell, my family. I smelled a foulness to the air and absorbed it, Jacob. I smirked to myself, a soft chuckle filling the air afterwards, probably Jake, he can always read my expressions, even when I'm asleep. I absorbed a strong smell. Was that gasoline? From the highway? Apparently so... it must be. Forks was uncivilized as it was, a very small population, just over 3,120 people, but I loved it more than anything. It was home, home was _everything_. And then it hit me as if I had been hit by a train. A Freesia scent.

* * *

My eyes burst open. Looking around aggressively and excitedly. My eyes scanning the woods eagerly for the source.

_Oh no. No! _

My love of life vanished, the love for my family, the love of home, the love of my best friend. All replaced with the urge, _the need _for thirst. I couldn't stop myself.

I smacked my lips and lunged from Jacob's soft, useless hold and landed, crouched on the ground. No one even turned back, not even a glance. It was as if Jacob didn't notice that I jumped away, not even my family, maybe so. But I didn't care, the Freesia smell is what overtook me, nothing more. I scanned the forest to find the smell, the source, only a couple miles away. I spirited at vampire speed to the Freesia scent, still half crouched. I scanned the forest for any sign of movement, a fly, a deer, a leaf, a _human_. I bent down in a whole crouch, ready for the attack. I silently jumped a 100 foot spruce, landing on the balls of my feet. My eyes were scanning the forest floor for my prey, nothing. I waited, looking at every leaf, every tree, every bush. I began to hear the soft thud of a human heart. The sound of _blood _being pumped.

It was mouth-watering. The Freesia scent was all I could think about. _Everything _I could think about.

I growled in the back of my throat, ready for my prey to move in target. I got ready to spring as my prey came in view, not far at all, what seemed like a couple inches. I grim smile wiped across my face. My chest brought up a soft, pleasing laugh. The Freesia scent overtook me completely, I felt like I have gone mad, but I didn't care, all that mattered was the thirst, the blood. My hands formed into lethal talons as I stood steadily on the branch, digging my claws into the bark, making a deep hole. I glared below, studying it's every move, every action. My feet were moving steadily back and forth back and forth, I was growing impatient. It began to move right intact, just where I wanted it, right below me. I gave a laugh of glee as I plunged down for the kill, hearing in the back of my head the pained cry of a wolf.

* * *

_Jacob POV:_

I held Nessie in my arms watching over her. I guess she was the sun for me, she was the center of my whole life now. And I was an old man, lost, confused, alone, but that has changed, now that I found Nessie. Nessie was _everything_. I listened to her evened out breathing, the quick rhythm of her heart, the heat in her skin. I pictured her chocolate brown eyes glistening at me. At least I have one thing of Bella back. I felt my bare feet silently hiting the ground, it felt like satin itself.

I began to imagine her kissing me, myself kissing her back on a beach in La Push. I heard a threatening growl behind me, _Edward_. I gave him a polite smile staring into those deep, lifeless eyes.

_Get out of my head,_ _Leech. _I hope _he_ heard that. He gave me a disgusted, tight glare, his mouth making a hard line. If Nessie wasn't in my arms asleep, Eddie over here would have attacked me. I gave Nessie a soft kiss on her warm forehead, and blush swept across her face. I loved it when she did that, it reminded me more of Bella. Again Eddie hissed, I gave him a threatening glare again.

_Hello? She's sleeping! _He gave a pouting look at Nessie and seemed to ignore my thoughts, apparently focusing on Nessie's. Which have apparently irritated him, way to go Nessie!

I smiled to myself once more and gave a soft chuckle. Blush flooded her face, gosh. I loved it when she did that. I began to push myself harder, wanting to be safe already with Nessie. Away from bloodsuckers, and back to La Push to the pack, to be safe. I was suddenly running too fast, even for parasites. I snickered again as La Push was finally coming into view. I stared ahead, not focusing on Nessie for a couple seconds, just home. Which was strange for me, I always seemed to watch her 24-7. I halted to a stop digging my nails into the buttery ground. I realized that something was entirely wrong.

I looked down at my hands and realized that Nessie was gone! How did I _not _notice that? It was only a couple of seconds! My eyes formed two round wheels, my jaw dropped to the ground. My hands balled up into fists and I let out a howled cry to the moon. I phased into a wolf instantly feeling my skin wash away, replacing with razor teeth, and russet brown fur. I howled once more as I raced to find the Cullens.

I let my ears range out across Washington. I heard the Cullens breathing coming out in short, tired bursts. I heard their legs moving at speeds that I couldn't move at. I heard the loud roar of the wind, which was giving me a headache as I raced toward them. Then, that's when I heard it, smelled it, saw it, felt it-the tearing and snarling and--_blood..._

* * *


	10. The Funeral

**A/N:** _Apparently, Nessie killed her best friend, so this is the funeral. : (_

_Thanks for the reviews, that makes me happy! Post more! Thanks again!_

**POV:**_ Edward_

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Edward POV:_

I couldn't believe it... We were too late... My daughter, my Renesmee couldn't have. She _couldn't_ have! But she did, and it was all my fault. If only I ran faster, none of this would have happened. If only I stopped her, she wouldn't have killed her best friend, _Susie_.

Susie and Nessie have been friends since they were in dippers. I would always drop Nessie off at Susie's on Saturdays and they would play 'til six in the morning. They would follow each other everywhere, the living room, the kitchen, even around school. Nessie loved her like a sister, sometimes, I would think they were.

I remember taking them bowling on Susie's birthday, she just turned 12. Nessie was trying to get me to bowl, while I insisted, thinking that if I did bowl, it would go through the wall. When I finally gave in, I picked up the bowling bowl, gave a human pace running start, and fell on my back and down the lane. Apparently Emmett made Nessie put cooking oil onto the lane while I was not looking, those pranksters. I tore off his head for that the next day, _literally. _

In return for Nessie's and Emmett's behavior, I made both of them eat the chocolate cake which Susie bought at the store. It was probably pretty decent for a human, but for me it was disgusting! Emmett was sick the entire day and had to go home, saying that he had the 'stomach flu.' I teased him for weeks about that. Yeah, those days were sure fun...

Even though Nessie ages faster than humans, she's aging slower and slower each day. We were going to move to Egland sooner or later because of her aging, but Nessie insisted, saying that she would miss Forks and that she could handle it. But I knew the true reason, Susie.

I loved Susie, if Nessie loved Susie, I would have to love her too, and I truly did. Susie would always look up to me, she reminded me of Bella, always stubborn, always caring. I hated her mom though, she is just one of the people who is just plain annoying, she would be right up there with Tanya. Her name is Mary. Like Tanya, she would always stalk me, thinking that I wanted her, always trying to seduce me. That worst part about it was that she was married, her husband found it quite irritating whenever she flirted with me, which she always did. And, anyway, I already found the woman I was going to be with for eternity, and that certainly was not Mary.

Except for me trying to avoid Mary, I have been watching Nessie and Susie carefully. They bonded so well together, Nessie would tell her everything, stuff that she doesn't even tell me. They sure were soul sisters if you ask me, they were the best of friends.

So when I was staring at Susie's grave that morning at the funeral, I felt sorrow overflow me. Nessie was spilling tears everywhere, on me, on Bella, everywhere. I stared down at Nessie and was about to cry as well, if I could. Her eyes were a stinging red, her pale hands balled up into little fists, her face pained. I rubbed my hand onto her back, telling her it wasn't her fault and that everything will be okay. Even though, it really wasn't.

To cover up Susie's death, we said that she was mauled by a bear, even though that really wasn't the case.

The priest was mumbling in Latin saying that she will find her way to God, and live peacefully in heaven. He knelt by her grave a carefully settled some dirt onto the coffin. We all knelt down onto the grass and put our hands together also, praying. Praying for Susie.

_God. Let Susie find her way to heaven and rest there for eternity. Let thee, Susie Redford, live in peace forever. Amen. _I stayed there seated and waited patiently, but I couldn't resist listening to my family's thoughts as well.

_Rosalie- I didn't know Susie that much, but I hope she sleeps silently forever._

_Emmett- Uh...God...Let Susie rest in peace. _That surprised me, usually Emmett would be thinking about video games or something. Even though he didn't say much, that made me proud in my little brother.

_Esme- God, let this child find her way to heaven and let her stay there for eternity. Amen._

_Alice- Please let this young women, Susie, sleep in peace forever_

Carisle was thinking something in this old foreign language, something that I didn't even understand. But I didn't need to read his mind to know what he thought.

Of course I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts, sadly.

I gulped softly as I slowly began to scan Nessie's thoughts.

_God, _she thought through non-stop sobs. _Let Susie sleep--and--let me be with her someday._

My eyes began to blink open, not wanting to listen to anything else that Nessie thought, it was too painful. I slowly stood up and pulled Nessie up with me, lifting her up gently. I carefully picked Renesmee up into my arms, cradling her in against my marble chest. She sobbed and sobbed, not even bothering to take a breath. I took my eyes off her and stared at Mary, who was by the priest, praying for her daughter across the small field, full of roses and lilies. She wasn't even giving me that look, the look where she wants me, she was too upset. I could hear her short gasping breath as she sobbed staring at the coffin in which Susie lay in. I felt sympathetic for her, I couldn't imagine what pain she was in right now.

I slowly lingered to my silver Volvo and carefully settled Renesmee into the seat. Bella plopped in next to her and rested a hand around Nessie's shoulder. Carefully rubbing it. I sighed softly as I looked into the mirror, watching my family getting into their own cars at a human pace. Once I saw everyone in, I carefully hit the gas pedal. The Volvo slowly grumbled to life.

I stared at Nessie, not taking my eyes off her, she was more important than the road ahead. She lifted her head out of Bella's shirt and stared ahead at me. Her lower lip throbbing.

"Nessie...let's talk about this," Bella said sweetly staring at her with loving eyes.

Nessie shook her head violently and buried her head back into Bella's shirt.

"Mom, I killed her. I killed her!" She wailed loudly, bursting into another sob. Bella gave her a thoughtful stare and pulled her closer. I searched through Nessie's thoughts and gave another distressed sigh, nothing.

"I'm sorry Nessie..." I mumbled softly, too soft and too fast for human ears to catch. She nodded softly through constant sobs. "It's--It's o--okay," She whimpered back to me softly.

"No, Nessie. It's not," I said again my hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. She stared into my eyes once more, her face confused with pained. "I'm going to kill that mutt for not coming," I said, my jaw slowly tightening.

"He's such a coward..." Bella trailed off silently, her voice like singing bells. I watched Bella's face, having a sour look to it. I nodded my head, trying to shake off my anger. This was about Renesmee, not that--that _animal_.

"We're going to have to move," I whispered softly, not taking my eyes of Renesmee. Nessie stared at me sadly and nodded, not really paying attention, she didn't seem bothered with the fact that I was going to tear Jacob's head off. Bella gave me a loving stare and I nodded, still staring at Nessie. I searched through Nessie's thoughts and shook my head soberly staring ahead at the road. All I heard was the pained wail of a half human vampire.


	11. Farewell Charlie

**A/N: **_Bella is packing to move after Nessie's accident and they go to say good-bye to Charlie and Sue, but Bella and Edward are suppose to be dead, so they can't say good-bye. But Bella sneeks and says good-bye to Charlie, exposing Charlie to the Volturi._

_Post reviews please! Check out my polls! Thanks_

**POV: **_Bella_

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Bella's POV:_

I carefully nested the last China vase into the cardboard box. I sure was going to miss our cottage, the nice wood board floors, the stained rock walls, the fine moss going inside. It was absolutely beautiful, so peaceful. But everyone has to say good-bye to one life and move onto the next. Even if that one life was just perfect.

"Do you need any help hon?" Edward whispered behind me. If I wasn't a vampire I would have been startled by his silent appearance behind me, but of course I wasn't. I shook my head from side to side. Edward carefully wrapped his marble hands around my waist, embracing me. I gave a loud sigh, wrapping my hand around his neck.

"I'm really going to miss it," I mumbled to him. He gave a slow sigh slowly moving his head. "I know, I will too." I slowly turned to face him, staring into his god-like face, his topaz eyes. I slowly began to tie my lips with his, absorbing his scent. Tasting his beautiful taste. "I love you," I murmured to him through kisses. I wrapped my arms into his hair, it was like we were two pieces made for each other. Just right.

"I love you too," he said quietly slowly pulling away. He chuckled softly under his breath. "You better wake Renesmee up," He suggested as he began to pack again. I gave him the puppy dog look but he resisted stubbornly. It's been eight years and I still couldn't get over this _craving._

I nodded,"I guess so." I gave a ringing laugh and slowly drifted toward her room silently.

I peaked through the doorway seeing my beautiful angel under a deep sleep. I trailed to her bedside and gave a soft smile. She was mine. She was _my _angel, and no one elses.

"Nessie," I whispered sweetly, I hated it when I would have to wake her when she was dreaming, it was so peaceful. "Nessie," I repeated a little louder this time. I shook her slightly and gave an annoyed sigh. She was a deep sleeper, just like her grandfather.

"Mom," she moaned a few seconds later as she began to stretch her pale arms out in front of her.

"It's time to get up, we're leaving," I said calmly. She immediately shot her eyes open and sat upright.

"Oh," she mumbled and she quickly got up and slowly maneuvered her way to her closet, which was bigger than her room, just like mine. Sometimes I wonder what I'm going to do with Alice.

"Did you pack my stuff?" She asked as she searched through some of her clothes. "Yes, I just packed some, so you'll have some to wear today." She gave a soft nod and found a mini skirt and a satin top along with some high heels. Oh, no.

"Honey, we aren't going somewhere special. And I don't feel comfortable with you wearing high--" I stopped in mid sentence because she wasn't even paying attention to me. She turned around gracefully and glared at me slowly giving me a teenage sigh.

"Mom, please I'm not five. Can I please change alone?" I stared into her chocolate brown eyes startled, I forgot all about that. I said impatiently,"Okay, but hurry up. I'll be in the car waiting." I lingered around the cottage for a few minutes taking it all in. I was leaving my home. _My_ home. The home where I have lived peacefully for eight years. I gave a sigh and trudged, not so gracefully, to Edward's shiny Volvo. Edward was driving so I popped in next, waiting patiently.

"Edward, do you know where we're going?" I asked as a few seconds slowly ticked by. He nodded his head."Of course. Charlie's house." I gave a sigh and stared into Edward's beautiful eyes.

"I really miss Charlie," I mumbled softly to myself. He stared back at me and nodded. "I know you do, but you know you can't see him. It's been eight years, Bella. You can't see him, you know that..." I stared back at him, my heart slowly seeping down into my stomach.

"How's Sue?" I asked, changing the subject. "She's good," he answered quietly, "Charlie and Sue seem very happy. Bella..." I stared at him carefully, feeling more sick by the second.

"Charlie's very happy. I think he'll be okay," Edward continued softly, staring deeply in my eyes, as he placed a loving hand on my shoulder. I nodded and stared out the window wondering why in the world Renesmee was taking so long.

I let my ears range out, being to protective mother I've always been. I heard muffled chatter, probably Nessie saying good-bye to Danny, Susie's younger brother. I always liked him.

Nessie slowly came in view, carrying a large pink bag over her shoulder. Edward stared ahead, watching the rest of the family gracefully jump to each of their cars. Nessie peered through the trunk of the car and settled in her stuff, probably the rest of her clothes in her closet, since the bag she was carrying was bulging.

"Hey, Dad," she sang as she went into the backseat. "Where are we going?" Edward turned to her and gave a dazzling smile, giving a twinkle in his eye.

"We're going to Grandpa's to say good-bye," he answered to her as he slammed onto the gas pedal. I still couldn't stand his crazy driving especially with Nessie in the car, but she didn't seem to mind. Renesmee nodded her head solemnly as she stared out the window, like she didn't really care, but I knew her better.

"No, Renesmee, your mother and I are not saying good-bye to him as well. You know that," Edward said seriously, probably answering a question she thought.

"Dad, stop being the nosy vampire I know and be the dad that keeps stuff to himself," She hissed at him, with a steel-like glare in her eyes. Edward gave a shrug and ignored her snappy comeback. We were used to it by now now, thanks to her hormones.

The car ride was quiet and silent from there. Much too quiet.

I gave a sigh as a slow minute lingered by. "Nessie. Once we go back to house to the rest of the family, go with Alice. I'm sure she wants to spend some time with you," I said hoping it will cheer her up some. She always loved Alice. She nodded, still staring out the window.

"Sure Mom. Sure," she replied back still annoyed.

We finally pulled up onto Charlie's driveway, which was great timing thanks to my husband's driving. I stared at my old rusty truck that was now sitting on the drive way with a for sale sign in the back window. I gave a sigh, too soft for human ears. I really missed that truck, but since I was a Cullen I needed rich cars, not old pick up trucks. I learned that a long time ago.

Nessie raced to his door at human speed dodging Sue's roses on the way.

Nessie rang the doorbell and waited patiently, she was used to humans answering the door. "Hey Renesmee, come on in, it must be chilly out there," Sue answered kindly as she held the door open widely.

"Thanks Sue, but I won't be staying long. Rose is waiting for me," Renesmee said politely as she took a step inside.

The door softly closed behind them but of course we could her perfectly through it.

"Where's Seth and Leah?" Renesmee asked looking around the house. "Oh, they're at school," Sure replied back to her, slowly shaking her head. Though it's been eight years, Sue was still having trouble excepting that Leah and Seth were werewolves. I wouldn't blame her.

"I'll go get Charlie," Sue said softly as she raced up the stairs. "Charlie," she yelled,"Your grand daughter is here!" I could here Charlie's thudding footsteps as he traveled down the stairs, following Sue only a few steps apart.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you?" Charlie asked as he gave Renesmee an embracing hug. "Fine, Charlie. I'm good, well I guess. Do you know why I'm here?" Nessie murmured through his shirt.

Charlie took a soft step back and mumbled sadly, his face teared up smugly,"Yes, yes I do Nessie." I could hear the tears softly falling onto his shirt. If I could cry I would have.

"I'm going to check on the cookies," Sue said to herself as she dodged into the kitchen, leaving Nessie and Charlie alone.

"Charlie, don't okay? You're going to make me cry too." Nessie said soberly as she pulled him into a back breaking hug once more. I heard the air whoosh away from him, as she pulled him in. She better be careful, any harder and she could break Charlie's back, _literally_.

Edward said mostly to himself,"She better be careful, any farther and she could kill him from her force." I gave him a hard glare. "Edward, come on. She loves him. And don't say that, she knows. I thought _you _knew better," I said frostily staring back out the window. Letting my ears range back out on their conversation.

"I'm going to miss you, kiddo," Charlie sad through tears as he hugged her closer. Poor Charlie.

"I'm going to miss you too, Grandpa," Nessie replied back slowly. That did it. Charlie was sobbing into her hair, not even bothering to take a breath. Renesmee was crying also as she slowly began pulling away, staring into his stinging red eyes.

"Bye Sue," Renesmee called into the kitchen not even releasing her grip on Charlie. Sue peered through the corner and gave a soft sigh, slowly walking closer to her. Nessie released her grip on Charlie and waited for Sue.

Nessie pulled Sue into a hug, not as back-breaking as Charlie's. Sue pulled her closer and sighed. "Bye, Sweetie. Take care," Sue said sweetly as she slowly pulled away.

"Oh, Renesmee," Sue said carefully,"do you want any cookies?" I gave a soft giggle and listened harder. Nessie replied with a soft smile,"No Sue, thanks though." Sue gave a slow nod.

Nessie gave Charlie a quick glance and slowly maneuvered her way back to the door, Charlie and Sue slowly following her. Nessie peered through the door and out into the freezing air.

She gave Sue and Charlie one long glance and slowly waved. Sue gave a soft smile and slowly waved back. Charlie lifted his hand and gave a soft wave also, his face still a bright red from crying, his mustach soaking wet. Nessie lingered back to the car and into the passenger seat, not even looking at us. She stared back at Charlie and smirked softly to herself. She knew Charlie would be okay, all thanks to Sue.

Edward carefully hit the gas pedal and lingered away from Charlie's house. "You okay, Nessie?" I said softly staring at her with worry. She gave me a soft nod and turned her back to the window. Staring deeply into the snowy hills.

"Edward," I whispered softly staring into his lovely eyes. "Stop right here and drop me off, I think I should hunt." He gave me a worried glance and nodded, slowly stopping at the curb. "Come back soon," He replied deeply as I swiftly opened the door. I leaned in and gave him a soft peek on his soft, snowy lips. "I'll meet you guys there soon," I said as I closed the door softly. The car rolled away and I ran at vampire speed into the woods.

I knew what I was going to do. I needed to see Charlie. I needed to say good-bye.

I raced through the trees at vampire speed. I wasn't going that fast, Charlie's house was just a few seconds away. I haulted to a stop, my feet digging into the buttery ground.

I ranged my ears out, Charlie was upstairs, alone. Good. I jumped up onto the roof and peaked into the window. He was on the computer, in my old room. I shook my head, trying to make my pain disappear.

I silently opened the window to it's length. Charlie didn't seem to notice. I silently landed onto the ground, landing perfectly on my feet. I gracefully slithered behind him, holding my breath so he would not notice.

"Dad," I whispered into his ear. He jumped about a foot from his chair and against the wall, as if I was a burglar. "Bella," he whispered in disbelief, of course I was suppose to be dead. I was taking a huge risk, if the Volturi found out--I shuddered softly.

"It's me Dad. It's me," I cooed softly to him, taking a careful step toward him. "Bella--I thought you were--but I don't understand."

I nodded to him. "I know Charlie. I know... I just wanted to say good-bye," I said soothingly as I took another innocent step toward him, holding my arms out.

"Bella, you. You were dead, you _are_ dead! I must be losing my mind!" he whispered softly his eyes suddenly wide. I shook my head. "Dad, I'm not dead, I will never die...Dad...I have to tell you. But you must never. _Never_ tell anyone in the world. Not even Sue." He took a slow step toward me and touched my cool hands softly, his eyes encouraging.

"This will sound crazy," I continued,"but it's true. I'm...I'm a vampire." His mouth dropped, his eyes widened. "You can't be. Stop joking Bella and-" I finished his sentence,"and prove it..."

"Okay. I will,"I replied softly, though I knew this was not what he was going to say, I had to show him. I stood carefully in front of him, not moving an inch taking in a slow breath. I raced at vampire speed behind him, being ever so quiet. "There," I breathed inhaling his perfume scent,"vampire."

He gave a shuddered breath and sighed. Shaking slightly. His face turned a shade of green. I walked slowly at human speed to the trash can and handed it to him. He barfed into it truly making a mess. I rubbed his shoulder soothingly and gave a soft sigh.

"I love you Dad." He stared at me thoughtfully and smiled slowly lifting his head up,"I love you too Bells."

I stared at him sadly and sighed. "It's time for me to go," I whispered softly to him. He stared at me and replied softly, "Will I ever see you again?" I nodded my head and smiled showing him my perfect teeth.

He shuddered rolled down his spine.

"Of course I will," I sighed carefully answering his question. I gave him a teddy bear hug and smiled. "I love you, Charlie." He gave a soft chuckle and said softly,"I love you too Bella. I will always love you...always." If I could cry I would have. I rubbed his shoulder and sighed once more.

I pulled away and stared into his fatherly eyes. His pained fatherly eyes. His face was red and his eyes overwhelmed with tears. I slowly touched his cheek for a second and began to drift to the window. I perched onto the sill and blew him a kiss. He smiled that Charlie smile and blew a kiss back. His face going a brighter red.

I jumped from the window gracefully and landed on the balls of my feet. I raced into the woods, not going that fast, and repeated his loving words again and again in my head, nothing else.

_I will always love you...always_


	12. One Last Goodbye

**A/N: **_Nessie runs all the way to New York (upstate) to say good-bye to Nahuel. She sees a wolf that doesn't seem that ordinary on the way._

_Please review and check out my polls. Thanks_

**POV: **_Nessie_

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer (Oh, I just realized that Lewis doesn't, lol)**

* * *

_Nessie POV:_

"Dad, pull up," I said casually, still looking out the window. I was still wound up about saying good-bye to Charlie, but I needed to say goodbye to one more person, well half-vampire anyway.

"No," he said through clenched teeth, his fists curled into lethal talons around the steering wheel. He must have read my thoughts.

_Stupid, nosy, stubborn--_

"Okay, that's enough," he said in an irritated way. Like I said, stubborn vampire, stubborn enough to not know the truth.

"Edward!" I moaned giving him a steel-like grimace. "I'm 17 for God sakes! Nahuel is my friend, okay? Friend. Do I have to spell it out for you? And didn't I tell you to stay out of my head?" I complained, crossing my arms over my chest.

He halted to a fierce stop, causing me to slam forward, making the car shake. He turned his body around and eyed me suspiciously, his expression hard and cold. "Fine, you can run," he said this as if he was amused. His mouth switched into a smile.

My eyes turned into large wheels, glassy with irritation.

_Is he serious? Nahuel moved to New York, and it could take two hours or so to get there and back. _He smirked at me evilly and nodded his head slowly as if this was as easy as taking a walk to the park.

"I hate you," I said loudly as I stuck out my tongue like a two year old.

"Nessie," he soothed as I was standing outside, waiting to leave already. "Don't forget to ride with Alice, she's...lonely." I nodded my head in a forgiving way but still felt the rage burning inside me.

I slammed the door shut, stomping my way into the forest at a human pace. I breathed, inhaling the tree smell I loved, but I couldn't help the rage. I slammed my hand onto a ten foot wide boulder, craving a huge dent. I slammed it again, turning it into dust. I smiled and decided to start my adventure.

I raced to New York as quickly as possible without passing out. My legs pumped effortlessly as I ran for what seemed like days. My breathing came out very slowly and peacefully, as if I was in a deep sleep. My hair rushed by my face like I was sticking my head out of jet. I had high heels on but it was if I could feel the velvet of the ground rubbing against my feet, the leaves swiping against me, that would feel like whips if I was human, felt like they were feathers brushing lightly against my cheeks. My arms and legs never grew tired, only stronger.

I gave a soft smile and raised my head in the air and gave a ringing laugh. I loved running like this, I felt so free.

I was happy, running so powerfully, but what happened to Susie was unbearable, like a hole was ripped in my chest. A hole which could never mend. I sighed softly as my wound throbbed violently. I ignored it and kept on moving, I needed to put this behind me, but it was difficult. Almost impossible. Again I ignored the throb of pain and smiled thinking peacefully of what I was going to do to Edward.

I furious at him for doing this, more than furious, but I was still so happy because I knew he was going to for pay this, somehow...

My jaw was set and the most evilest smile swept across my face. A pleasing laugh erupted from my chest. In the back of my mind I thought I heard the strangest thing, my father's angel laugh, like he was reading my every thought 24-7, which was probably true. I gave a loud snarl in disgust and pushed harder.

I decided that I should hunt quickly, since the burning in my throat was much stronger and more powerful now. I slowed down to a human-paced walk and crouched low to the ground. I sniffed the air and smelled a foul smell of deer. My eyes were piercing and I followed the scent. I climbed a birch tree and sat onto the still branch, not showing any sign of movement at all. I looked below and saw a white wolf, something I did not expect. My eyes softened.

This was a wolf ten times the size of a regular wolf, more beautiful.

_Was this Jacob?_ _No. Jacob as russet-colored fur, not white. _Don't move, I heard the stern voice in the back of my mind. I hissed obnoxiously. The wolf's ears perked up and his body became tense. His nails dinging into the ground. I jumped and onto the ground, ready to pounce. The wolf instantly turned around, his teeth bared defensively. I stared evilly into my prey's frightful eyes.

His eyes were a piercing black. Piercing, but also loving. This confused me and brought me up short. I stood up slowly, my arms reaching out, trying to calm this beautiful creature. I nodded once, as if this animal understood me and raced away into the dark to find a different prey.

I came upon a small pond, with deer circling around it. I crouched onto the ground and crept close behind it. I lunged at it and dung my teeth into the skin, which was where the blood met. I tasted the warm, the heat, letting the taste calm my hunger, my thirst. I drained the animal, 'til nothing was left except fresh.

I whipped my hand on my mouth and realized that I was a complete mess. My heels snapped into dust and my satin shirt was teared to pieces. No one in my family looked like this when they came home from hunting, not even Bella. It's been eight years, and I still couldn't get it down. I sighed and took what was left of the high heels off and began on my journey once more.

The trees zipped by me, showing no light at all, just total darkness. My stomach sloshed from so much liquid I was carrying. I ran for only a few seconds and came to a large clearing, almost like a meadow, filled with wild flowers and butterflies.

_This is were Edward and Bella fell in love_, I thought to myself, absorbing the amazing beauty. Again I heard the angel laugh. I rolled my eyes in frustration and took a slow, cautious step toward the meadow, making no sound on the feathery grass. Later today, I told Nahuel to meet me here while my parents were waiting in Edward's Volvo, but I saw no sign of a half-human vampire present. I sniffed the air and smelled that honey smell I expected to smell, strangely I did not pick it up on the first take.

"Hello," I heard a majestic voice call peacefully behind me. I gave a soft smile and turned around, showing all my teeth in a friendly way.

"Hello, Nahuel," I replied in a ringing voice as I took a graceful step to my half vampire friend.

* * *

"Wow, Nessie. I like your clothes," Nahuel stated as he traveled to me. If I could blush I would have.

I stared at him in awe. His skin was glimmering from the sun above, his skin having a smooth look to it, as if it was made of silk.

But his eyes made me feel uncomfortable. It wasn't the look, the look was the love for friend, but the color. A violent, bloodshoot red.

I understood now, he was drinking human blood, and it wasn't an accident. Not like with me...

He gave a peaceful sigh and laughed to himself. "What?" I asked as I took another slow step toward him.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled once more. "I'm going to really miss you." I gave a laugh and smiled with him, forcing his eye color from my mind. _This was a time to say good-bye, not question his eye color, _I thought to myself smugly.

"Nahuel," I began, suddenly serious. "Are there any werewolf packs here...in upstate New York?" His eyes narrowed and his smile quickly faded.

"No," he replied, folding his arms around his chest as if he were a business man. "Why, did something--"

"No," I quickly interrupted,"I was just curious." He nodded his head in that business-men way and the smile appeared on his face. He gave a soft laugh, like a child receiving a toy, clapping his hands together softly.

"Do you remember when I first met you? I knew you would be the one for me, I just knew it,"he said happily, shaking his head slightly from the memory. Nahuel has this fantasy that I would be his mate and that we would live in Europe peacefully together, but that has never even happened. I heard a furious hiss in the back of my mind, I quickly ignored it before I would go completely overboard.

I love Nahuel, I really do, like a friend, a very close friend, _very_ close. Almost like Jacob. But me being his mate? No. I couldn't picture it, well a fading picture anyway.

"Nahuel..." He glided gracefully to me and held my hands. Our fingers tying into each other.

"Renesmee," he sighed, inhaling my scent. "I love you, can't you understand that?" I gave a sigh and rolled my eyes.

"I know, and I do too, but I love you as a best friend..." I trailed off staring into his misty pained eyes. He slowly nodded his head, but I could see in his eyes that it was as if I slapped him in the face.

"Nahuel," I said lovingly, patting his shoulder, I knew when a friend was in pain when I truly see it. He instantly grabbed his hand in my hair gently and his warm lips met mine. My lips slightly pulled away, but Nahuel's strong hold held me down.

I let the surroundings fill me and I kissed him back, my lips tying gently with his, like pieces in a puzzle. The soft hiss turned into a deafening roar of rage.

"Nahuel," I moaned softly in his ear. "This--this is wrong." He nodded his head, but no words escaped his lips.

I pulled away, harder this time. "No," I said sternly, giving him piercing eyes. I gracefully trotted away and turned around at a far distance, but he was already right behind me, grabbing my hand with passion once more.

"I love you..." he sighed, not releasing his grip. I pulled my arm away and walked closer to the trees. I turned around and Nahuel was in the center of the meadow. His skin glittering slightly by the sun blazing above. His face pained, having a sour look to it.

"Good-bye," I said, just over a whisper. I ranged my ears and heard a mutter escape his lips. I expected it to be a good-bye, but instead it was 'I love you' and 'please don't leave' and 'I love you'. I turned around and sighed deeply. I span around and stared. His eyes stared at me hopeful and he smiled a glamorous smile.

"You'll come back to me Ness. You'll see," he yelled across the meadow. "It's not good-bye yet!" I smiled back at him and heard loving words escape his marble lips once more. I slowly turned around and was about to start the journey home.

"Nessie," He called to me once more. I slowly turned around and faced him, staring into his heart-breaking eyes.

"If--if I had a h--" I stared at him and turned around ignoring his babbling. "No..." I said finally, shaking my head sternly. I heard a soft whoosh and I swiftly turned around. Nahuel was in front of me, his hands placed lightly around my waist.

"Let me finish," He said softly, staring deep into my soul. "If I had a heart, I would have given it to you when I first laid eyes on you...Don't you understand that?" If I could cry I would have.

"I know...But I must go now..." He slightly pulled away from our embrace and lumbered back to the center of the meadow. "Good bye," he mouthed to me as he sat on the ground, his face calm and sincere.

"I. Love. You," he said loudly, sounding out each and every word carefully.

I nodded once more and replied good-bye to him in a friendly manner.

I slowly disappeared into darkness and smiled a loving smile. The air blew in my face as I started off on a slow trot.

"I love you too," I whispered again and again, with the same loving passion as Nahuel.


	13. The Ride with Lonely Alice

**A/N: Nessie rides with Alice after visiting Nahuel and Alice has that wonderful idea of hers. (guess)**

_Review, review, review. Thanks!_

**POV: **_Nessie_

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Nessie POV:_

I stared ahead at the road in Alice's yellow Porsche, staring at my dad's silver Volvo ahead, along with the moving van beside it. My eyes glassy and my face blank.

I was still so upset in Susie, what I've done. I could never forgive myself, how could I forgive myself for killing my human best friend? All this has shown me was the monster I truly was. I couldn't imagine what Mary and Luke were going through now, what I've put them through... I gave a soft shudder as my wound throbbed painfully in response. I gripped my stomach in pain, trying to force the it out.

I breathed in and out inhaling the beautiful scent that was that last thing I'll remember in Forks.

Eveyone I loved I had to say good-bye to yesterday. Everyone.I didn't have a chance to say goodbye to Jake. Apparently he was upset, or furious, in what I've done. Sam told me he was somewhere in Canada. He tried to locate Jacob and they couldn't find him. All thanks to my dad, who almost killed Jake last week for not showing up at the funeral. Jake and his new pack were trying to figure out what they were going to do with--with me. I was surprised he didn't show up, he's always with me 24-7. Always trying to 'protect me.' Good. I didn't need Jacob anyway. Though I was in a lot of pain, like someone ripped a whole in my chest along with the hole from Susie, I could use another best friend to comfort me. I needed Jake, I need him a lot...

And I had to say good-bye to...her...

But it was harder for Bella, she couldn't even say good-bye to her own father. Her _own_ father.

A soft sigh slowly escaped my lips. Alice turned to me, her face suddenly bright with excitement.

"Don't worry, Ness. I know the perfect treatment for you. Do you know what that is?" I stared into her honey gold eyes in wonder, though I knew exactly what it was.

"What?" I cheered, trying to forget about Susie or Jacob and think of the future, think of my new start in life. She smiled a dazzling smile, her teeth perfectly straight and sparkling.

"Shopping!" She squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat at the idea. At least this was one thing in Alice that I didn't lose, her shopping personality.

I smiled thoughtfully, I needed new clothes anyway. I was happy I didn't lose this side of Alice.

I stroked the diamond necklace, the one Alice gave me on that night. I traced the tiny diamonds around it. I loved it, absolutely adored it. I would protect it with my life.

"Alice..." I trailed off suddenly staring into her lovely eyes. "When will I go back to La Push? After what happened, am--am I still going to go?" She shook her head in sudden frustration.

"Nessie, um...I really don't know...After we get organized at the new house maybe, but I don't know...It all has to do with Jacob, Nessie..." I stared at her with pained eyes, afraid that the gaping whole would return. "Nessie, Jacob will come around...he will. He just needs time." That shocked me, usually when Alice talks about Jacob, she uses mutt or dog describing him. Never Jacob. That's what I loved about Alice, if she knows that you care about something she will respect that. Always Alice.

I nodded my head slowly and stared down at my shoes, playing with a piece of fuzz on my shirt. Alice thankfully got me a new shirt because it was completely ruined all thanks for me being the messiest vampire.

_Will Jacob ever forgive me? Will he? _I already knew the answer to that. I saw a sparkle on my face, at first I thought it was my crystal skin, but it was a tear, a shiny little tear. Luckily Alice did not catch it, or it would be a completely different story.

"Oh," Alice mumbled as she began digging into her purse suddenly.

"What?" I asked startled. At vampire speed I wiped my cheek, smmering the tear away into my warm hands.

"Oh. Nothing Ness. It's just that your venom burned up your old contacts, so you need another pair."

My mouth gaped open. My eyes began to bulge. "What! I have venom?!" She eyes narrowed as she pulled out a small, silver box.

"Yes, of course you do, now that you drank human blood. See, look in the mirror," Alice said sweetly as she pulled a small pink mirror from her purse and handed it to me. I snatched it from her grip instantly and stared at the reflection nervously.

"Oh." In the mirror was a wild looking girl with blood lust eyes, a pure, violent red. My face looked half-crazed, dangerous.

I wonder why Nahuel never mentioned about my eyes.

Alice carefully put the silver box, which she pulled out, onto my lap.

A menacing hiss instantly escaped my lips, it unsettled me but it was instinct. She jolted her hand away from me in vampire speed and set it back onto the steering wheel, not even looking at me.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. Please, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry..." I said softly as I stared down at my shoes. She carefully stared at me from the corner of her eyelid and nodded her head softly.

"It's okay. I should have known, it's not your fault." She gave me a dazzling smile and slowly touched my cheek."Now put those contacts on,"she said jokingly. Good. Alice is a lovely person but you do not want to be on her bad side. You could lose a limb, _literally._

I smiled back and carefully nested the chocolate brown contacts into my eyes. They didn't feel too good and I couldn't see really well in them. I could see all the dents and scratches. I could even feel the bumps where the contacts met my eyes. Weren't they suppose to help your vision and not make it worse?

"Alice," I muttered softly staring into her marble face. She turned her head back to me and flashed her teeth in a friendly way.

"Will my eyes be like this...forever?" Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion and she shook her head, giving a bell-ringing laugh. "Of course not. Your regular eye color will come back to normal in no time," she replied to me, touching my cheek once more.

"But," I began again,"I went hunting a couple hours ago, wasn't this--this color suppose to be gone by now?" Her eyes gave a glassy look and she nodded her head quickly, her head erasing her expression away, probably hoping not to alarm me any further.

"No, not at all Renesmee," she stumbled quietly to herself,"It'll take a couple of weeks, not that long." A few long dreadful seconds ticked by.

"Alice, what's your most favorite high heels?" I asked hoping to brighten up her mood and get rid of the uncomfortable silence. "Hmm... Nessie...truthfully...all of them!" Alice cheered as she clapped her hands together.

I smiled again and nodded staring ahead at the road. A rainbow of different colored greens zipped by me. No place has this much green like Forks. I was really going to miss that.

"So, Alice. What's the house like?" I said, as I straightened up in my seat.

"Well," she began,"it's amazing, one of the best. It's in Oregon by the way."

My eyes turned to ping-pong balls. My jaw slowly tightening. "Oregon? Oregon?! Where in Oregon?!" I almost shouted at her. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion, her smile formed into a hurt expression.

"Arago. What's wrong with that?" She mouthed, mostly to herself. My face softened from her reaction and changed into a sympathetic one.

"Nothing, nothing at all Alice. Um... after we stop by our new house, let's go shopping right away, I mean _right_ away. You know, let's loosen up a bit after this long journey," I said, but my voice cracked.

"Nessie, are you okay? We can move if you want," but she sounded hurt, much too hurt to convince me. "No, Alice. I think if I by some high heels I'll be all better." She saw where I was going with this and nodded her head, but she didn't look fully convinced.

"Are you--" I nodded my head. "Of course, Alice."

"Okay... Let's stop by the house and I'll let you take a look at it! You will love it! Then, let's go SHOPPING!" She cheered excitedly as the mansion slowly popped in view.

* * *

_Please, please, please take a look at my polls for my new Twilight story! Thankx! : )_


	14. Emmett's Little Plan

**A/N:** _Emmett has a prank on Bella and Edward which just seems perfect for Nessie_

**POV: **_Nessie_

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Nessie POV:_

I quickly trailed into the amazing house. My feet echoing off the stained riverbed floors. The wood walls inside were rising, and rising and rising, almost to the sky. There was a beautiful roof, which formed into a peaceful canopy, with some plants hanging above, having a nature feel to it. The house was made of pure maple wood, with large, wide windows making it bright and cheerful.

It was only one word,_ beautiful. _Dad gave me a beaming smile, his teeth sparkling. I gave him a half-hearted smile. I didn't have to be a mind-reader to not know what he was thinking and I was not too happy about that.

"Do you love it?" Mom asked me, her eyes thoughtful and hopeful. I nodded my head, words couldn't describe this beauty, well--except gorgeous, amazing, and marvelous...

"Let me show you around, tiny," Emmett suggested jokingly as he gestured to the other rooms. I gave him a death glare and shrugged my shoulders, giving a soft smirk. Compared to him, everyone was tiny.

Once we finally made it up the stairs random rooms suddenly appeared.

"This is the bathroom," he replied as we passed a large room with a master bath tube, it was almost the size of my old bedroom. _Almost._

"Of course we never us it," he added softly under his breath, giving a loud chuckle in harmony. I stared into his eyes carefully. "Emmett," I finally said in a whispers, "what do you want?"

"Nothing," he said suspiciously, moving his eyes around the room as if just _thinking _there was nothing to tell, which was definitely not true.

He shrugged his shoulders and instantly picked me up in his grizzly bear arms. He ran at vampire speed up onto the roof before anyone could notice. The sun was just setting and it was amazing. The view was perfect. The hundred foot spruces were the perfect horizon, but not as perfect as Forks.

Emmett moved his gigantic hand past my eyes, as if waving up close. I mean _really_ up close. Emmett was like that, if you didn't pay attention to him for more than five seconds he gets all annoyed. And it was not a good idea to get on Emmett's bad side.

I smiled at him and gave a soft giggle. "Tell me, Emmett," I said through giggles, starting to get annoyed by the idea that he wouldn't tell me already.

"Okay, Nessie. I was thinking of a prank. I was thinking of putting a video camera in your mom and dad's bedroom, and you know what that means." He grinned an evil grin, his eyes gleamed excitedly.

My eyes widened. My mouth making a large _o. _"Oh come on!" he boomed as he threw his arms in the air in distress.

"Emmett, oh Emmett! Thank you!" I squealed as I rushed him into a hug. "Thank you so much! This is the best, perfect actually." He gave me a puzzled look as he pulled away from my weak hug and asked jokingly,"What did they do to you?" Of course he would be the only one to ask that.

"Well," I began, happy that he asked,"Edward, _your _adopted brother, made me run to New York," I said happily, I didn't want to tell him about Nahuel, that would be mistake number one with Emmett. Emmett gave me a high five and I gladly returned it.

"Yes!" He boomed excitedly as he pulled me into another huge teddy bear hug. I think I felt a bone break. "Now I can get my revenge!" He cheered happily.

"What revenge?" I choked through his shirt. "You remember, with Susie," he growled through his teeth, it apparently it wasn't a question.

"Emmett, plea--," I gave a muffled choke as he pulled me harder. "Oh, sorry," he sighed as he pulled away, letting me recover.

"I'll be downstairs, Nessie. Oh, when Bella and Edward hunt, that's when we strike," he laughed as he clapped his hands together, grinning from ear to ear. I nodded quickly, but I couldn't help to smile myself.

"Emmett," I called serious again, staring into his dark liquid butterscotch eyes. He raced back to me quickly and was be my side in a second. "What about that nomad? The one who doesn't have a scent, did you find him...or her?" I finished lamely.

"Oh," he mumbled under his breath. "I don't think there really was a nomad that day, I mean, of course I believe you, but I think they were just passing through," he said calmly, putting his arms on his hips like he was a superhero.

"Ok, thanks," I murmured softly. "Hey," he said, putting an arm around my shoulder,"don't worry about it. Do you think Uncle Emmett will let anyone hurt you?" I gave my a grin, my dimples showing.

"That's right," he said as he troted to the door.

He disappeared into the new house at a human pace, his heavy footsteps echoing off the floor.

A soft sigh escaped my lips and I gave a smile, staring into the sunset. The sky was streaked with a rainbow of colors; purple, pink, and yellow. The ocean was far off in the distance, but I could smell it. Almost taste it, the sweet taste of salt.

I stared down at the ground. It was about a thousand feet away, but I could see perfectly; the texture of the lush below, the rough bark of a pine, and—houses. All mansions, beautiful mansions, of course not as beautiful as ours, but still beautiful. I looked at a sign on the side of the road, which had a greenish color to it, Riverbed Rd. I gasped loudly, slowly putting a hand over my lips to keep from screaming, but I couldn't help my curiosity from overtaking me completely.

I ranged my eyes out farther into detail, seeing every movement possible. I stared at one house in complete awe. It was amazing, taking the entire spotlight. I scanned around the house, marveling by its beauty. Taking every detail in. I couldn't believe it, there on the side of the house was a random set of numbers, 226.

"Renesmee?" I heard a mystical voice say behind me. I turned around slowly, releasing my hand from my mouth at vampire speed, and stared into Alice's gold eyes in surprise. "Nessie?" She asked again, her voice very concerned as she took a slow step toward me, her hands carefully reaching out.

"Of, course. What are you talking about? I'm fine," I said cheerfully, apparently I didn't fool her. "Nessie, your crying..." She said softly as she pulled me into a loving hug. I didn't realize that I was crying until now.

"What's wrong?" She cooed to me as she softly rubbed her cool hand against my back. "Nothing," I choked, mostly to myself,"nothing at all..." A few seconds ticked by and the sun was beginning to vanish into the horizon.

Alice broke the sudden silence.

"Come on inside," she said sweetly, slowly gesturing to the door. I shrugged my shoulders and slowly pulled away from her, giving a thankful smirk.

"Thanks Alice," I murmured softly, staring into her thoughtful eyes.

"It's no big deal Ness, not after we shop 'til we drop. Don't worry, that will make you all better," she said happily as she carefully patted my shoulders, leading me inside. I sighed again as I slowly trudged along right beside Alice's graceful leaps. I loved Alice, I loved her so much. If you had a problem she could make it all better, like it wasn't even there, but she couldn't make 226 disappear from my mind.


	15. Surprises

_I NEED YOUR HELP. I have a poll on my profile and I really need your help on the decision. Please!_

_Reviews make me happy! :) This is a really long one, so if you don't like long ones sorry! _

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Nessie POV:_

"Bye you guys, I love you," I mumbled softly to myself as I leaped out of the door to Alice's Porsh.

226 was still locked inside my mind, it was the only thing that I could think about. I haven't heard from Lewis--flinch--since that night and it pained me too much to do this to him, in love with a human... I shook my head to myself digesting the danger I put Lewis in. I couldn't erase it from my brain without thinking about it again, I don't know why that bothered me so much.

"Come on, Ness, let's go," Alice cooed to me as she gestured to the car, interrupting my thoughts. It took me a while to realize that my feet were glued to the concrete.

"Wait for me," Roaslie said in her silvery bell voice as she danced gracefully to Alice and I. Alice gave her a serious unsure look.

"What? You guys didn't think I would miss a shopping trip did you?" I nodded my head in agreement, it was true, but Alice just stared in pure dead amazement, like she just saw the most amazing thing in her entire existence.

"I can't believe you,"she said through clenched teeth. "You were eavesdropping on us!" Alice snarled the last word with venom boiling on her tongue.

"Hmm..."Rosalie pondered as if this was a trick question. "Yes, I think I did." If Alice could have gone red, she would have. "Nessie, may I please come with you, angel?" Rosalie begged as she gave me puppy dog eyes. She pulled my hands into hers and squeezed them gently. I gave a soft giggle and sighed. Rosalie released her grip, already sensing victory.

"Of course. Alice, is that okay?" I asked nervously, I wouldn't want a fight where heads were ripped off. Alice nodded her head, but her gaze never lightened on Rose. If I were Rosalie I would go bouncing off the walls from that look, possibly screaming.

A few seconds ticked by slowly, the tension never ceasing. "Okay," Rosalie mused finally,"let's go." I nodded slowly and pulled Alice along with me, afraid that she might snap any moment now.

Roaslie skipped toward me, ignoring Alice's threatening gaze, and pulled on my hold on Alice's hand. I let go instantly and quickly followed her.

"Don't worry, Nessie," Rosalie whispered softly in my ear,"I won't tell Edward and Bella." My eyes narrowed and and my hand coiled into a hard fist around her hand. "Thanks, Roaslie," I said through clenched teeth. She nodded happily and turned around, beginning to walk to her car but I held on tightly.

"Rose." She turned around and gave me a hard puzzled expression. "I'm thinking about having a baby, what do you think?" I said acidly as I dung my nails into her granite skin. She bit her lower lip angrily, her eyes burned into my skull. She gave me a silent nod and traveled to Alice's Porsh.

"I think you should ride in your car, Rose," Alice said coldly as she turned around to face Roaslie. Rose's head cocked to the side, her beautiful face puzzled in silent frustration. Alice nodded as if she knew Roaslie's question.

Rosalie nodded softly and gave me a peak on the cheek. "I'll follow you," she replied in my ear as she then turned to her BMW convertible, walking at a human pace.

"Rose," I called softly staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She nodded and smiled an angel smile. I smiled back and waved in a friendly wave. She waved back and whispered 'I love you' once more. I turned my attention back to Alice after I farewelled Rosalie. Her expression was lighter but still as lethal as a lioness.

I didn't understand why she was acting so...dangerous.

"Alice--" She shook her head silently as I followed her gaze to the door. Apparently my family was watching the melodramatic scene of family life. I blushed silently to myself, trying to not attract attention, but no one was fooled. They all waved to me. I waved back and blew kisses to each of my family. Bella slowly trailed to me and gave me a heart warming hug. "Be safe," she said in my ear, though it was a command, not a comment.

I nodded my head and whispered 'I love you' in her ear. "I love you too,"she replied softly. "I love you too," she repeated again, not realising her grip on me.

"Any day now," Rosalie said impatiently as she popped up from inside the car. Bella growled threateningly and slowly pulled away, staring at me with approving but concerned eyes.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine." She nodded her head but her eyes were still unsure.

"Dad?" He traveled quickly to me with a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes?" He asked in a bell-ringing voice. "I love you." I couldn't help grinning by that hard fact. He gave me a smile and kissed my head tenderly. "Love you too." I heard him cough back a laugh but I wasn't fooled. I growled softly and turned back to my loving mother.

I kissed her cheek and waved once more to my family. "Bye, Esme, Carisle, Emmett, Mom, and Dad," I called to them, but I couldn't say good-bye to that other uncle I once knew... I grew glum by the fact, but was soon cheered up from Carisle's grandfather smile and I couldn't help smiling back, and Esme's charming smile and positive attitude. Emmett was grinning from ear to ear and he gave me a secret wink, I couldn't help but giggle. And there were my parents, each worrying their guts out.

"I'll be fine," I said to reassure them. They still looked like stone. I sighed and eagerly hopped in the car and waited for Alice to pop right up next to me, but she was already there.

"You ready?" She asked coldly as she turned on her Porsh, which she called Banana. She really was attached to 'Banana'.

"Yes," I said enthusticasticlly, trying to cheer her up a bit, I didn't like when she acted like stone.

Banana growled to life as Alice slammed on the gas pedal Cullen style. I turned around to see Rose close behind. I turned back around to face Alice happily. "Renesmee," Alice sighed softly as if it were a feather. "There's something I need to tell you." And by the look in her eyes, my heart sank deep into the pits my stomach.

* * *

Alice paused for a second as she let me digest what she was saying. My eyes turned wide and my arms began to shake in frustration. "W-What?" I stammered, though I already knew what it was about. Alice stared at me lovingly and sighed,"It's about," she stopped and shook her head, her smile completely gone, replaced by a tight frown.

"Jasper..."

I shook my head and tried to hold back the overflow of tears and the large lump in my throat. She wanted to talk about Jasper. Jasper. The uncle I loved and the uncle that cared about me, that would have protected me with his life, that Jasper.

She smiled at me and touched my cheek tenderly. "It's okay, Renesmee. I understand." I nodded softly as Alice pulled away and placed her hand back on the steering wheel, staring ahead at the road. Her eyes glassy, her hands tightening, making her hand even paler than usual.

"It--" she stuttered softly staring ahead at the road. "It was about three years ago, on a summer night... I went hunting with the whole family...even Jasper...and...well...you Renesmee were with your mother. Anyway...Jasper and I decided to separate and have some privacy in hunting. We went down south..." she paused for a second her eyes swelled into tiny little slits. She would be crying now if she could. The whole gaped from my chest, making it impossible to ignore. The one where Alice was in pain, and she was in pain now...

"Alice...don't. You don't have to do this..." She shook her and shushed me with her hand. "It's okay, Nessie," she sighed softly, giving a half-hearted smile, but she couldn't fool me.

"Anyway," she began again smugly, staring ahead at the road again. "We went down south... I was chasing a mountain lion and we got separated. I..." She stared at me and gave a sigh, staring down at her shoes. "Do you know about Maria?"

I nodded my head and stared at her suspiciously. "Okay," she said, staring ahead at the road once more. "I saw _her_..." she growled defensively, tightening her hold on the steering wheel.

My eyes widened and my mouth made an _o_ in terror. _Maria. _The one who changed Jasper centuries ago, the one who taught him to fight. To _kill_...

"Yes,"she said bitterly as she observed my reaction. "It was Maria. I saw her and of course knew who she was. I was about to attack and I realized...that there were five newborns flanking her, all brand new... I didn't realize at the time, that...that one was right behind me... I knew once I felt teeth sink into my skin that I was going to die. I was going to die...Maria was finally going to get her revenge on Jasper leaving her and going to a bunch...of vegetarians..." she paused making a face in pure disgust, "I knew I was going to die, so I didn't even bother to fight, I just waited for the tearing and the burning..."

Again she stopped and she shook her head. "But... Jasper saw the newborn attack me and...he charged at him, not even noticing the others...but Maria got him first, along...along with the newborns... I--I was too late..." The whole in my chest grew larger and I finally snapped into a thousand little pieces.

"Alice!" I moaned loudly as I buried my head into her small slender chest, letting my tears soak her completely, not even caring if she was driving. I was expecting her to shrug me away but she only held me closer, crying sob-less tears into my hair along with me.

"I--Sh--oouuullddd have st--ooppped h-iim," she whimpered loudly as she hugged me even closer, her body shaking violently. "Ittt--wwwaass my faullttt."

I pulled away from her and stared into her lifeless eyes. "Nooo, Alice... It wasn't..." I said as serious as possible, though I was crying violently and shaking like I was an earthquake. I pulled her into my heart warming hug once more and never released my steel-like grip, squeezing every drop of pain that was in her tiny heart.

* * *

A few seconds ticked by and I never let go, trying to mend her lifeless heart. The sobs finally began to die down, and I realized that the car was pulled up in a parking lot in front of the mall. I heard an obnoxious honk behind us. I ignored it and rubbed my hand on Alice's back, trying to soothe her. Nothing else mattered right now. Not Jacob or how he feels about me, not my mother and father, nothing, only Alice.

The honking continued and I gave a soft sigh. "Alice," I murmured silently burying my head in her shirt like child that needs comforting. "I--I think we--we should go..." Alice gave a nod and pulled away softly, staring at me with love and care. "Thanks, Renesmee, for everything..." I nodded her and smiled thoughtfully.

I didn't realize that the window was open until I heard Rosalie's beautiful wavy voice. "Hello?" She said sounding annoyed. "Are we going or what?" I gave her a dark glare and shoved my way out the door, pushing her out of my way fearlessly.

I softly closed the door and saw Alice and Rose waiting patiently beside me, except Rosalie of course. Rose both of our hands forcefully and tugged at us, quickly pulling us along.

"Goodness, both of you take so long,"Rosalie complained, never slowing her pace. I ignored her constant chattering and rounded my head around Rose's figure to see Alice also being pulled by Rosalie, she didn't seem bothered with it but she had a sour look in her face, like she just ate a bunch of sour patch all at once.

"I was waiting for you for hours!"Roaslie said for the fifteenth time, interrupting my thoughts. I growled under my breath, rolling my eyes in distaste.

"Okay..."Alice said, speaking for the first time in a soft hollow voice. "I think we should go to Armani, they just built one right here." She gestured inside the mall, which read 'Armani grand opening!'

"I think that's great," I said in a weak voice, staring down at my shoes, I wasn't really in the mood for shopping right now. Rosalie nodded in agreement and pulled us along into the mall. We all stared around the mall in awe. Even though Alice and I lost our interest in shopping for the time being, we couldn't help but find hope.

"Victoria Secret!"Roaslie cheered excitedly as she clapped her hands together with glee. We all new that Rose loved Victoria's Secret and could never be stopped once she laid eyes on it. "Come on, what's the matter with you two?" She stammered angrily as she raced to Victoria's Secret as if it were a Marathon. She tried to keep a human pace as best as possible, though I could see the impatience in her eyes.

"Whoo-hoo!" She sang as she dropped our wrists and jumped around, searching through piles and piles of stuff. "I think I'll wait outside, Alice. I don't want to be here when she turns into a complete manic," I suggested as I edged to the door.

"Too late,"Alice murmured whispered in my ear. Rosalie shot us a piercing look but we ignored her, always Rosalie. Usually we would go bouncing off the walls like Rose, but we weren't really in the mood, well--I wasn't. My stomach was tied into knots that I was beginning to feel sick, as if I ate Susie's-flinch-birthday cake again.

"Come on, Ness," Alice said, trying to be cheerful, as she tugged on my arm harmlessly. I trailed behind her until me came upon some fine lingerie. I digged absent-mindedly through it and picked out some that I could wear. They didn't cost _that_ much. Maybe $50 a piece.

"Alice," I said as I looked through the racks of satin. "Maybe we should go to the lake tomorrow, just you and I--you know maybe a picnic--some human thin--" I stopped in horror as I stared into Alice's eyes.

They were not the kind topaz eyes that I expected, but the brightest crimson red I have ever seen. Her eyes were a violent red and they looked half-crazed, like a mad women who just saw the worst thing she could ever see in her entire life.

"A-Alice. Y-Your.." I couldn't even spit out the words I was too mortified. She gasped as swept her hand toward her mouth, rushing quickly to a bathroom, not even glancing back at me. I raced at vampire speed to Rosalie, I didn't even care if anyone saw me, I was too terrified. "Rose," I shrieked as I tugged on her shoulder harshly.

"I need to tell you something." She swiftly turned to me intently, her eyes curious but in a funny way. "Alice--I think she's been--" but I couldn't even spit out the words before Rosalie interrupted me with humor in her pure voice.

"It's a joke, Nessie. Alice and I planned that! Gosh, you should have seen the look on your face!" She burst out another laugh, throwing her head up in the air in glee. My mouth gaped open, but I only stared in shock. My hands curled into threatening daggers. I shook my head furiously and stalked into the bathroom which Alice entered.

"Alice!" I yelled as I looked around with my vampire eyes. Alice was in a bathroom stall in a human manner, the room echoing with childish giggles.

"Alice." I repeated, banging on the door, though I didn't even know why she was in there. Again she giggled. "Don't make me come in there," I threatened banging on the door louder this time. She knew that I could slice the door in half if I wanted to.

The door burst open and there was tiny little Alice, grinning from ear to ear. I shook my head furiously and stalked out the stall toward the door, but Alice was just a half a step behind me.

"Renesmee,"she said in a flowery tone, turning me around to face her. "I'm sorry. Rose and I planned it when you were talking to Emmett," she gave me a humorous smile as she said this, apparently she knew about our scheme too. Great.

"It was only a joke, Ness," She said, touching my shoulder lightly. I nodded in a forgiving way but deep down, I knew it was really not _just_ a joke.

* * *

I stormed out of the mall with Rosalie and Alice carrying a handful of clothes behind me. "Hey, did you see Nessie's fac--" Rosalie sang through giggles. Alice smiled and nodded cheerfully.

"UGH!" I screeched turning around throwing my arms up in the air. Rosalie gave an alarmed stare as I put my arms on her chest and shoved her, knocking her backwards onto the ground.

She hissed and threw down the bags, staggering forward to me, her hands clenching into fists. Her eyes blazing with fury. Alice came between us, putting her hands out to shield both of us. She gave us warning glares and shook her head.

"No." She said as she stared us down. I could look over Alice's head and see Rose giving me threatening glances. I shoved my way past them both and maneuvered my way to Alice's Porsh, but I felt a steady hand on my shoulder.

"Stop, Alice," I sighed not turning around. But it wasn't that cheerful pixie voice I expected,"No, Nessie. You're riding with me," said a stern rough voice. I turned around and there I saw calm Jacob Black.

I gasped and stumbled forward, falling on the back of my heels onto the rough ground. On Jacob's once perfect face was a jagged scar across his face, not noticeable for human eyes but was so noticeable for the average vampire that they would run faster than a speeding bullet if they saw it.

I remained silent. He shook his head as if knowing what I was thinking and held out his buff arms. I held on to them, digging my finger nails, and felt him lift me up as if I was a feather.

"Nessie, come here," he said sternly, his arm pulling me to his Rabbit. "I'm not your _dog_,"I said as nastily as I could, shoving my arm from his hold, but he held his grip.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," I said, my eyes like stone daggers. His face remained expressionless, his mouth curled up into a tight grimace. "Please.." he sighed as he dropped his hand around my arm. I frowned and snarled menacingly, not even caring if there were humans around.

"You think I'll forgive you just because I see you after weeks!" I sighed and walked to Alice's Porsh. "You're funny, Jacob," I called over my shoulder, giving a chuckle in disgust.

I stumbled and felt warm arms around me. "Jaco--"

"No, Nessie. Just let me explain," Jacob interrupted me as he stared down at me lovingly. I sighed and stared back at Alice's Porsh. Alice and Rosalie were no where in sight. "Where is she?" I asked, my eyes scanned around the lot. "She's in her Porsh, I asked her to. If you will ride with me, she'll leave." I sighed and shook my head.

"Jake, come here." I could feel his hold suddenly tightening around me.

I slowly turned around and stared, studying his reaction. I touched his cheek and could see his face go blank. I showed him the pain I was in these weeks, the hole I felt. He winced as I showed him my pain. A few seconds lingered by and I released my hand, letting him recover.

"Nessie...I'm so...so--" I put my finger on his silky lips. "I'll ride with you Jacob," I said lightly as I released my finger. "But that's all..."

* * *

I sank down into the leather seat and sighed, gesturing with my hand for him to speak. He sped up on the gas and the Rabbit grumbled in response. "Nessie, I'm sorry about all the pain I caused you, I really am. I just--we had some complications..." He paused, shaking his head slightly, his shaggy hair flying all over the place.

I nodded my head and gave him a glare. "Well," I sighed, rolling my eyes obnoxiously.

"Anyway," he continued ignoring my nagging. "There was a complication...We...my pack...ran into someone..." My eyes became intent on him, listening to every word he said.

_Someone?_

"Someone," I replied staring off into space. He nodded staring ahead at the road having that calm Sam statue look. I sighed, staring into his eyes trying to find my best friend that I knew, not a stranger.

"This someone, well--is a werewolf, or shape-shifter as I should say..." he trailed off, staring into my eyes deeply as if trying to look into my soul. I felt vulnerable and shuddered at my father's words a couple weeks ago. _Jacob loves you like I love Bella!_ I shuddered again, shaking my slender body violently. Jacob looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" He asked, touching my shoulder tenderly. I shook it off and stared ahead, trying to remember how to breathe correctly.

"You smell like bloodsucker," he said with a smirk as he changed to subject. "What do you know Jacob, I am one!" He laughed and sighed, staring off into space. "I know, but I still love you..."

"So..." I said, ignoring his comment. "It was the wolf's...color?" He gave me a surprised but an annoyed look. He scoffed under his breath and sighed, letting that statue look overtake him completely. "White," he said, his hand tightening over the steering wheel, making it burst from pressure. My eyes turned wide and I gulped loudly. He stared at me angrily and he frowned even wider. "What's the matter?" He asked as he clenched his teeth. "I--" I paused suddenly, playing with my shirt. I was wondering if I should tell him or if he would flip.

"I saw that wolf..." He eyed me and laughed. "Where did you see him?" He asked in a happy tone. I shrugged, this was not the reaction I was expecting.

"If you're not going to take me seriously then I'm just not going to tell you." He sighed and stared at me with a glassy but an honest look.

"Nessie, of course I take you seriously..." I sighed and murmured,"Doesn't sound like it." He rolled his eyes and asked me the question again. 'Where did you see him, Nessie? And where were you going?'

I stared on the window, watching the beauty of the vegetation zip by me. _Would he be mad at me if I tell him about Nahuel? He loves me, it would break his heart... _I shook my head and thought the hell with it. "I was at--" Jacob's phone beeped loudly, vibrating in his pocket obnoxiously. "Sorry, Nessie. It's just your bloodsucker, I mean Roaslie. Continue..."

I sighed and replied,"Jake, answer it." He rolled his pitch black eyes and answered it. "Hello bloodsucker," he replied politely, smiling pleasantly while doing so. There was a long pause, his smile gone but replaced by a terrified and scared look. "Charlie?!"

_

* * *

_

_I know, evil. Please take a look at my poll and yes, it was a long one...thanks for reading!_


End file.
